Te reto a
by carlac94
Summary: Debido a una apuesta, un tanto estúpida, el coronel debe conquistar a la teniente más fría y peligrosa de la milicia y Edward a la ingeniera de automail más amenazante... ¿Qué harán las rubias cuando se enteren? /RoyxRiza/ /EdwardxWinry/ COMPLETE
1. Todo por esa apuesta

**Todo por esa apuesta**

-Entonces la piedra filosofal resulto ser ¿falsa?

-Es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Tú fuiste quien me dijo que el padre Cornello tenía habilidades diferentes y que posiblemente podía ser la piedra.

-Nada más te eche una mano, no es mi culpa que haya sido un fraude.

-… De cualquier forma no se a quien más echarle la culpa así que, ni modo.

-Podrías echarte tú la culpa.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Olvídalo… de cualquier forma, acero, necesito que me entregues el informe acerca de tu viaje a Lior.

-Si, sobre eso… la verdad es que no lo he hecho.

-Como siempre y ¿cuál es tu excusa está vez?

-Vengo cansado del viaje.

-Cada vez te vuelves más sínico –exclamó Roy con burla.

Edward estaba sentado en el sillón con los brazos en su cabeza haciendo una especie de soporte, pero al escuchar lo anterior dirigió su mirada al alquimista de la llama, éste último lo observo petulantemente.

-No creas que has ganado –dijo Ed.

-Es la verdad.

-Déjame pensar y te buscare buenos insultos.

-Para ese entonces habrán conseguido sus cuerpos –siseó Roy obteniendo momentáneamente la victoria a la disputa. Edward se sonrojo y se ofendió.

-O lo lograré para cuando te conviertas en Fuhrer –exclamó Ed con una sonrisa pícara. Ésta vez gano la batalla ya que Roy permaneció callado.

En eso el teléfono junto al pelinegro sonó. El alquimista levantó el auricular y lo colocó en su oído derecho.

-Si, bueno… ¡Hola Michelle!, ¿cómo estás?... ¿Qué pasa? … mmm suena tentador… está bien, pasaré por ti ¿te parece a las 9:30?... perfecto… Estoy bien… aquí cuidando a un niño… -dijo mientras observaba a Edward, el rubio se levantó de su asiento furioso y se acercó al pelinegro al tiempo que preparaba su puño –Michelle tengo que irme, un enano está acercándose… Ja ja ja si lo vieras también lo llamarías enano… está bien, nos vemos, besos.

-¡Maldito coronel!, ¡A QUIÉN LE DICES UN ENANO QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE DEBE SER CUIDADO POR PERSONAS ALTAS!

-Vamos Ed, solo era una broma.

-¡No tolero que te burles de mí!

-En realidad no toleras nada, aunque déjame confesarte que con esto gano el segundo round.

-¡Maldito!

Mustang comenzó a reír a carcajadas y eso enfureció más al pequeño alquimista de acero. Fue entonces que se acercó al pelinegro, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero se le ocurrió una brillante idea para ganar el desempate.

-¿Así que usas los teléfonos de la milicia para organizar tus pervertidas citas? –insinúo con un rostro inocente. Roy paro de reír –Quizá el _jefe _deba saber eso… ¡o mejor aún! Que la teniente Hawkeye se entere.

El pelinegro se puso pálido, comenzó a sudar y a moverse nerviosamente mientras se imaginaba a la rubia disparándole con la pistola a su escultural rostro y cuerpo.

-No te creo capaz –dijo con todas las fuerzas del mundo para no sonar desesperado y vencido. Edward arqueó las dos cejas.

-No puedes decirle que hacer a un _niño_ como yo.

Roy lo miró con cierto temor. ¡Demonios, el chico era listo! Pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de ganar.

-Hazlo, no me importa –confesó mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la ventana y de esta manera darle la espalda al rubio ya que, posiblemente, su rostro estaba pálido y quizá mojado por tanto sudar.

-Muy bien… ¡Teniente Hawk…! –gritó con todas su fuerzas pero alguien le tapo la boca descubriendo que se trataba de Roy.

-No lo hagas –dijo en susurro. Ed lo miró con odio he intento quitar su mano de su boca ya que lo estaba asfixiando pero le costo trabajo ya que el pelinegro lo sujeto con fuerza –Está bien, ganaste está vez pero prométeme que no le dirás nada.

Ed accedió con lentitud y entonces el alquimista de la llama lo soltó. El rubio comenzó a jadear.

-Maldito… no tenías porque… asfixiarme… -dijo con constantes pausas.

-No sabía lo que hacía, lo siento –confesó Roy para después dirigirse a su asiento, un poco más relajado.

-Pero en serio, ¿por qué les das a esas mujeres el número de la milicia? –inquirió el pequeño.

-Es algo que no entenderías.

-Pervertido –murmuró. Roy lo escuchó y se levantó enojado.

-¡No me mal interpretes!

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

-… Porque todo el día estoy aquí, sería estúpido si les doy el número de mi casa.

-Eres… un pervertido.

-No me digas así.

-Es la verdad, solo piensas en las mujeres, eres un adicto.

-Y tú con la alquimia.

-Al menos no es enfermizo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero la verdad es que si lo es… ¿nunca has escuchado el dicho: _la adicción no se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma_?

-No

-Pues eso ocurre con nosotros, todos tenemos una adicción así que no te molestes.

-Pero la tuya es nauseabunda, ¿tan desesperado estás?

-No, y jamás me comprenderías ya que no lo has experimentado… y a puesto a que todas las chicas te rechazarían.

-Por supuesto que no… de seguro contigo salen sólo por lástima ya que es imposible que les gustes a las mujeres con ese rostro tan feo –exclamó Ed al tiempo que juntaba sus brazos y giraba su cabeza. Mustang abrió la boca de ofensa y después hecho a reír.

-Por favor, mi rostro es una muestra perfecta de la belleza… en cambio tu cara infantil y cachetona ahuyentaría a cualquier dama.

-¡Retráctate de eso!

-No lo haré ya que es la verdad, jamás podrás conquistar a bellas mujeres.

-Ya verás que te lo demostraré… además tú también estás cachetón.

-¿Demostrarme que?

-Que las mujeres prefieren un rostro como el mío

-¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a apostar?

-… 1000 yens.

-¿Tan poco?

-Necesito el dinero para viajar, no que tú solo lo gastas en estúpidas citas y en perfume barato.

-Está bien, está bien, no tienes porque enojarte, 1000 yens son perfectos.

-Bien, ¿cuáles son las reglas?

-Tenemos una semana para demostrar quien es más solicitado.

-Tú tienes más experiencia, no es justo.

-¿Entonces que sugieres?

-… Debemos enamorar a una mujer en una semana.

-Está bien… ¿Te parece si escojo yo a tu futura esposa? –cuestionó con burla. Ed se ruborizó.

-Solo si yo también escojo a la tuya.

-Está bien… debe ser alguien de tu edad –dijo Roy en voz baja. Después dirigió su mano a su barbilla y alzó los ojos, pensaba en un buen partido que consiguiera su victoria segura. Edward no quitaba sus ojos del pensativo Roy y cuando el pelinegro sonrió pareciendo encontrar la solución, el rubio tragó saliva -¿cómo se llama esa amiga tuya?

Edward se ruborizó que inclusive el pelinegro creyó que estaba a punto de estallar de furia. Comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo e intentó evadir la pregunta pero solo le daba ventaja a Mustang ya que este comenzó a molestarlo diciendo que la victoria era suya.

-Se llama… W-Winry –confesó con temor.

-Entonces ella será la _afortunada _señora Elric –exclamó antes de reír.

El rubio estaba a punto de gritarle sus verdades pero lo interrumpió el sonido de la puerta a la hora de ser abierta dejando ver a Riza Hawkeye.

-Coronel, el Sr. Mike lo está buscando.

-Gracias teniente –dijo el pelinegro, después se puso de pie.

-¡Espera aún no terminamos!

-Apresúrate a elegir, aunque te advierto que el ganador seré yo ya que no hay mujer que no se hinque a mis pies.

Edward silencio y de igual manera coloco su mano de metal a su barbilla, estaba pensando en una buena estrategia así que no escuchó lo último que dijo Mustang ni tampoco a la teniente gritarle al pelinegro por su tardanza… esperen… la teniente, ¡claro! Era perfecta: fría, controladora, poco femenina, lo contrario a lo que Roy busca en una dama. Segundos después Edward mostró un rostro divertido que inclusive hizo sudar a Roy.

-Tendrás que conquistar a la teniente.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Entonces te rindes?

-… Claro que no, pero… ¿por qué ella?

-Verdad que es tentador, sería una excelente candidata para mejorar tus trucos en el romance.

-Viéndolo de esa manera… pero aún así.

-Piensa que si consigues conquistarla entonces podrás con cualquier otra mujer.

-Eres peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Entonces, ¿es un trato?

-… Muy bien, lo es. Yo lo intentaré con la teniente y tú con tu amiga Winry –exclamó para después acercarse al rubio. Ambos sellaron la apuesta con un saludo de manos.

-¡Vendrá o tendré que sacarlo a la fuerza! –gritó Riza mientras entraba con rudeza a la puerta. Roy se congeló y se puso nervioso, entre tanto Ed comenzó a reírse.

-Ya voy –exclamó Roy. "esto será difícil" pensó antes de salir de la oficina pero antes miró de reojo al rubio, éste no paraba de reír "maldito enano"

-Buena suerte coronel –dijo entre risas. Roy se ruborizó.


	2. Retos

**Retos**

Edward descansaba muy cómodo en la oficina de Mustang. Minutos después regresó Roy con una expresión de fatiga y al ver al rubio dormido ocasionó que se pusiera furioso así que comenzó a gritarle para despertarlo. Después de varios intentos el alquimista de acero abrió sus ojos para visualizar a un Roy rojo como un tomate.

-¿Ya volviste?

-No, en realidad soy un holograma –contestó en sarcasmo pero nunca imagino que el rubio le creería ya que le comentó que entonces podía dormir más -¡levántate ahora mismo! –gritó desesperado para después empujar al rubio fuera del sillón provocando que éste cayera al suelo y despertara.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¡Mi problema es que deberías estar haciendo el informe en vez de estar durmiendo!

-¡Ya te dije que acabo de regresar de un viaje!

-¡Eso no me importa, ponte a trabajar! –gritó. Seguido se dirigió a su asiento y comenzó a trabajar.

-Maldito –murmuró el rubio, después se puso de pie y comenzó a estirar sus extremidades. Segundos más tarde miró a Roy y convirtió su rostro con sueño a uno de burla -¿cómo te fue con la teniente?

La reciente pregunta ocasionó que Mustang rompiera un lápiz, comenzó a sudar e intentó cambiar el tema pero Edward lo tomó como burla.

-Me fue perfectamente –respondió fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Creo que te fue muy mal.

-No eres mi terapeuta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entonces ríndete de una vez y págame esos 1000 yens.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Además aún no comienza la apuesta.

-¿Quién dice?

-Yo, ya que tu _víctima_ no está aquí.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de involucrarla en todo esto.

-Ni creas que te saldrás con la… -exclamó Roy pero lo interrumpió unos débiles golpes en la puerta –Adelante.

-Hermano, estaba preocupado ya que tardabas en regresar.

-Al, lo siento es que…

-Es que Edward es muy flojo y se quedó dormido –explicó Mustang recibiendo una mirada amenazadora por parte del rubio.

-Es cierto, pero es que me aburro mucho con los comentarios del coronel –dijo indiferente mientras movía su mano derecha. Roy se ahorró sus comentarios y Alphonse lo miró avergonzado, en verdad su hermano era mal educado.

-Por cierto hermano, me acaba de hablar Winry.

El nombre ocasionó que al rubio se le cayera su teatrito, comenzó sudar, además de que rió nerviosamente. Mustang lo miró y no pudo evitar reír.

-Y… ¿q-qué te dijo? –cuestionó tratando de no ser descubierto por el coronel.

-Que viene a darnos una sorpresa.

Edward se puso pálido, tanto que inclusive Alphonse se preocupó.

-¿Cuándo planea llegar su amiga? –cuestionó Roy con una sonrisa divertida. Ed volteó a verlo y, a juzgar por su rostro, lucía furioso y avergonzado.

-Me dijo que llegaba mañana a primera hora.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso ya que Edward reflejó su miedo y vergüenza al coronel. Éste último comenzó a reír disculpándose constantemente con Alphonse. La armadura miró a su hermano preocupado ya que parecía un fantasma y que además una nube lo había mojado todo el día ya que sudaba mucho.

-Eso es grandioso, Al –comentó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento. Sus piernas se movían débilmente.

-Ya no hay excusa Acero –declaró Roy con una sonrisa. Ed lo miró con rabia pero no tenía ganas de discutir.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –inquirió Alphonse.

-Nada, nada, solo disfruten de la estadía de su amiga –ordenó Mustang. Alphonse lo miró incrédulo y Ed se tornó más pálido.

Alphonse salió de la habitación por súplica de Roy dejándolo solo con su hermano. El pelinegro rió antes de comenzar la plática.

-Deja de burlarte –exclamó Ed.

-Lo siento, pero definitivamente no podrás salirte de ésta.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Bien, para hacer la apuesta más interesante, ¿qué te parece aplicar algunos retos que tal vez faciliten el conquistarlas?

-… Te escucho –siseó Ed mientras se ponía en una posición más cómoda.

-Cada uno aplicara al otro un reto, y éste deberá ser cumplido.

-¿Hay reglas?

-Los retos deben ser para facilitar el hecho de enamorarlas pero también puede incluir un poco de maldad –explicó con una sonrisa. Edward lo miró indiferente.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo verdad?

-La verdad es que disfruto verte tan nervioso.

Edward se sonrojó y desvió su mirada.

-Pues yo disfruto verte en ridículo.

-No puedes decir nada ya que no has visto como me relaciono con la teniente.

-De seguro haces el ridículo –dijo mientras hacía pucheros.

-De cualquier forma, la apuesta comenzará mañana, hasta que tu amiga llegue.

Edward silencio, ¡no se le escapa nada! Realmente era irritante pero necesitaba el dinero o más bien necesitaba vencerlo para obtener un poco de su respeto. Entonces se imaginó a él ganando la apuesta y a Roy llorando, la imagen en su mente era muy divertida y sin darse cuenta comenzó a reír asustando un poco al pelinegro.

-Acepto –comentó con una mirada segura.

-Entonces el primer reto que te aplicaré será… abrazar de una manera tierna a Winry.

-Debes estar bromeando, es muy fácil.

-Ya lo veremos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Iré a la estación a la hora en la que llegue y yo mismo veré si cumples el reto ya que, ¿de qué sirve aplicarlos si no los vas a obedecer?

-Entonces te digo lo mismo.

-Muy bien. Y ¿bien?, ¿cuál será mi reto?

Ed permaneció callado por varios segundos hasta que una idea brillante cruzó por su pequeña cabecita dando como muestra de su idea una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Que le digas a la teniente que luce muy hermosa.

-Está bien.

-Pero se lo dirás cuando yo esté.

-Ya lo sé… bien, te veré mañana en la mañana.

-Bien.

Dicho esto el rubio salió de la oficina y fue a reunirse con Alphonse. La noche pasó rápido y ambos, Roy y Ed, no pudieron dormir en toda la noche imaginando las reacciones que podrían tener las bellas rubias; pensaban que los golpearían, que se sonrojarían, en fin, miles de ideas locas cruzaron su mente y fue hasta que sus párpados vencieron su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse dormido.

* * *

_**N/A**__ Wiiii! En el próximo capítulo ya hay amor!_

_Espero les esté gustando porque se pone cada vez mejor. Imagínense lo que harán Riza y Winry cuando se enteren que todo era por una apuesta… no quiero saber que les harán al bello de Ed y Roy T-T_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente._

_Adiós._

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


	3. Un poco de cariño

_**N/A **__Siii! La continuación_

_El título lo dice todo. Espero les guste. Gracias por los reviews_**Un poco de cariño**

* * *

Un nuevo día empezaba en ciudad Central. En una habitación color marrón dormía un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 15 años. La noche pasada ese mismo joven se había imaginado todo tipo de escenas pero nunca imagino que la noche pasaría tan rápido y que la hora prometida y causante de sus locas alucinaciones estaba a punto de llegar. Se despertó gracias a su apoyo, acompañante y único familiar, su hermano Alphonse, el cuál movía al mayor de los Elric de un lado a otro.

Pasaron los minutos, durante todo ese tiempo Edward se vistió rápidamente, aunque antes se dio un baño, cosa extraña en opinión de Al ya que éste nunca se bañaba en la mañana. También se preocupó al ver como Ed aplicaba perfume a su cuello y también al observar como (por primera vez en su vida) aplicaba desodorante a sus axilas.

Así es, Edward estaba listo para cumplir el reto y Alphonse estaba más que preocupado por la extraña actitud de su hermano así que comenzó a invadirlo con preguntas y como consecuencia el rubio tuvo que delatarse.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Winry?

-Sé que está mal pero el coronel es el culpable.

-¡El coronel no tiene el control en tus decisiones, debiste ignorar la propuesta!

-Es que quiero vencerlo.

-¡Eso no es importante hermano!

-Solo prométeme que no les dirás nada a Winry y la teniente.

-No sería capaz hermano, pero espero recapacites y te olvides de esa estúpida apuesta antes de que alguien salga herido.

-… Está bien.

El tren llegó a la estación produciendo un rechinante ruido. La gente comenzó a salir del medio de transporte y después de que varios pasajeros se movieron, Winry bajo con una gran sonrisa.

Edward estaba realmente nervioso, giraba su cabeza a todos lados buscando al coronel y al no verlo se tranquilizó un poco. En eso sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro y al voltear descubrió que era Roy.

-C-coronel –tartamudeó cuando lo vio, de esta manera se tornó más estresado.

-¿Creías que te zafarías de está?

-Coronel, ya me enteré de lo que está pasando, y quiero que sepa que no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Ed te lo contó?

-Sí… y le pido que por favor detengan está tonta apuesta.

-Lo siento Alphonse, pero eso lo tendremos que decidir Acero y yo, de cualquier forma creo que tienes algo de razón así que… ¿Ed quieres terminar con esto?

-P-pues y-yo.

-¡Hola Ed, Al!

Segundos después llegó Winry, se acercó a los hermanos Elric y les demostró su felicidad con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Hola señorita Winry –saludó Mustang. Winry se sonrojó un poco.

-H-hola… usted debe ser el coronel Mustang.

-Es un placer conocerla –dijo Roy con una encantadora sonrisa. Después miró a Edward el cual estaba rojo de coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía a presumir de sus encantos a la chica con la que ganará la apuesta? Eso fue lo que hizo a Ed decidirse. Se acercó lentamente a la rubia, por cada movimiento su rubor recorría más su rostro hasta cubrir toda su cara.

-Q-que bueno verte Winry –exclamó con dificultad para después acercarse más y abrazarla tiernamente. La rubia se impresionó ante el contacto y de igual forma se ruborizó. El abrazo duro apenas unos cuantos segundos pero para ambos fue una eternidad. De momento ignoraron toda la realidad para imaginarse en un jardín lleno de hermosas flores y de un cielo precioso, lo contrario al cielo contaminado de Central.

-¿H-Hermano? –cuestionó Al con inseguridad al notar que ambos cuerpos no producían movimiento alguno. Roy sonrió con satisfacción y se marchó. Ahora debía concentrarse en completar el reto aplicado para Riza.

Después de unos constantes llamados Edward y Winry despertaron de su fantasía. El rubio se separó rápidamente de la chica y comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo. Winry hizo lo mismo.

Horas después Mustang se encontraba en su oficina sumamente nervioso. Había llegado una hora antes debido a que se levantó temprano y no tenía nada que hacer pero su preocupación era el motivo que lo mantenía despierto. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar sus subordinados e irónicamente la única que faltaba era Riza. De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse y su primer pensamiento era que se trataba de la rubia pero su expresión de nerviosismo cambio a uno más estresante al ver la mirada pícara del alquimista de acero.

-¿Listo?

-S-Sí –tartamudeo sin querer. En realidad se notaba mucho su estado actual. Tomó una especie de manta y seco con ella el sudor que recorría su rostro.

-Te veo nervioso.

-No es nada –siseó observando a Ed con un rostro cansado y molesto.

-Hola Edward, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Hola teniente Hawkeye, nada más venía a hablar con el Coronel –explicó al tiempo que volteaba a ver al pelinegro con gracia.

"¡Maldito enano!" pensó mientras temblaba de miedo debido a sus extrañas escenas fingidas la noche anterior, sabía que tal vez sería aniquilado por la rubia y Ed llevaba la ventaja ya que Winry demostró que le gusto el abrazo.

Segundos después la teniente primera Hawkeye entró a la oficina y saludó a su superior con la mano derecha. Roy se puso de pie y tragó saliva. Permaneció en silencio, observando la delicada figura de la teniente, realmente era atractiva, quizá la ventaja que tenía Ed daría un giro de 180º en el momento en que Riza muestre síntomas de placer con las palabras que pronto diría.

Edward observaba la escena detrás de la puerta y una risita se alcanzó a escuchar en la habitación. Los subordinados miraban a la teniente y al coronel con duda. Breda los observaba incrédulo al igual Havoc, a Falman se le notaba que estaba criticando y Fuery comenzó a temblar de miedo. Black Hayate ladró al ver tan sospechoso al pelinegro.

-¿Ocurre algo señor? –cuestionó Riza mientras arqueaba las dos cejas.

-N-nada en especial, solo… -se detuvo para mirar de reojo al rubio, éste estaba rojo por tanto reír. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción, tenía que demostrarle que es el _macho _más atractivo de toda Central, además que tenía que ganar la apuesta, fue por eso que dio un gran suspiro y habló: -es solo que… hoy se ve realmente hermosa teniente –finalizó con una sonrisa atractiva, con eso la teniente caería en la red. Todos en la sala se congelaron, incluso el perro abrió su hocico en señal de sorpresa. El pelinegro, al igual que Ed, esperó impaciente para ver la reacción de la bella rubia.

-… Será mejor que se ponga a trabajar –exclamó con frialdad para después dirigirse a su asiento para comenzar su labor. Mustang se congeló. Algunos de sus subordinados rieron bajo la mesa, al igual que Edward que lo hacía tras la puerta.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que creí" pensó Roy antes de sentarse y empezar a revisar todo el papeleo.

* * *

_**N/A**__ Jajaja, pobre Roy, la teniente se lo pone muy difícil, pero se lo merece por haber apostado. _

_Espero les haya gustado ^^_

_Nos leemos en el otro._

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


	4. Citas

_**N/A **__Siiii nuevo capítulo._

_Gracias por sus bellos comentarios._

_Espero les guste._

* * *

**Citas**

Las primeras horas resultaron muy difíciles. Ed y Roy concordaron que no debían estar presentes durante la aplicación del reto ya que se ponían más nerviosos pero prometieron cumplirlos a como de lugar.

El día finalizo y Roy estaba más que cansado, también lucía nervioso ya que el siguiente reto consistía en dar un paseo antes de acompañar a la teniente a su apartamento. En el caso de Ed, tenía que invitar a Winry a un parque para caminar en el bello jardín. Las cosas se estaban complicando pero lo más extraño es que al cumplir los retos ambos se sentían realmente bien, quizá porque pasaban la prueba o tal vez por… ¿se estaban enamorando? Puede ser, pero era de mayor prioridad ganar los 1000 yens. "Todo por ganarle" pensaban constantemente.

El turno de Roy terminó al igual que el de sus subordinados. Mustang ordenó a sus discípulos cerrar la habitación aunque por poco no lo escucharon ya que el pelinegro salió corriendo del lugar al ver a la teniente irse. La alcanzó en el último escalón, gritó su nombre con desesperación logrando que se detuviese y después recobro el aliento.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ya es de noche, ¿podría acompañarte hasta tu casa?

-Me sorprende su repentino interés por mí, ya que nunca antes me había pedido eso.

-Es que descubrí que un buen caballero acompaña a las delicadas damas hasta su hogar –exclamó en una posición petulante. Riza rodó sus ojos.

-¿Me está llamando débil? –inquirió en tono molesto.

-Por supuesto que no, solo… permíteme acompañarte –negó también con la cabeza, su voz se escuchaba estremecida.

-… Está bien –aceptó al tiempo que bajaba su mirada, después dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Es realmente difícil" pensó el pelinegro mientras rascaba su cabeza.

Los minutos pasaron y por cada paso se acercaban más al departamento de la rubia. La oportunidad de conquistarla con un romántico paseo estaba cesando y por su culpa ya que temía preguntarle si le gustaría caminar con él. Durante todo el tiempo transcurrido ninguno de los dos habló, excepto Roy quien sacaba conversación con estúpidas frases como: "_el cielo luce realmente bello cuando es de noche" _o _"con la luz de la luna luces más hermosa" _y otras ridículas oraciones que harían vomitar al alquimista de acero. La rubia contestaba con simples _"cierto", "tiene razón"_ o simplemente ignoraba la pregunta.

-Teniente, ¿le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

-Creí que estábamos paseando.

-… Quizá tenga razón, pero es una opinión objetiva, para mí un _paseo_ es aquél que se da en parques hermosos, playas u otros lugares…

-¿Románticos?

La chica era lista y eso ya lo sabía el pelinegro pero en el amor también lo era y eso le impresionó mucho.

-Disculpe si lo ofendo o si mal entiendo las cosas pero, ¿cuál es su propósito? –comentó Riza.

-¿P-propósito?

-Nunca antes se había fijado en mí y de la noche a la mañana nace un interés un poco extraño, ¿podría explicarme eso?

Mustang comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué excusa podía darle? No podía contarle que es una apuesta con Edward ya que sentiría una bala atravesar su cráneo, entonces ¿qué debía hacer? No era tampoco bueno mintiendo así que hizo lo mejor posible para no sonar falso.

-Me di cuenta que eres una mujer muy inteligente y atractiva.

-¿Apenas se dio cuenta? –cuestionó con mucha seguridad.

-Discúlpeme si la ofendí teniente.

-Discúlpeme a mí pero… prefiero tener una relación de trabajo con usted en vez de una amorosa.

-Entiendo eso pero, por favor no me impida que la acompañe a su casa, ni que la vea o que le regale cosas.

-Esa es decisión suya, pero espero entienda que su amor no será correspondido.

-… Lo sé; y al haber aclarado eso, ¿estaría dispuesta a recorrer un bello parque conmigo?

-… De acuerdo.

Entre tanto Edward caminaba por las calles de Central, junto a él estaba Winry mirando a lado contrario del rubio. Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca. Ninguno hablo ni hizo nada para atraer la atención del otro.

-W-Winry, ¿te gustan los parques? –"estúpido" fue lo primero que pensó al hacer esa pregunta. ¿Así quería impresionarla? ¿Así iba a ganar la apuesta? Con razón Mustang se burlaba de su situación actual en el romance.

-Si –afirmó con una bella sonrisa que inclusive ocasionó que el rubio se ruborizara –La noche es realmente linda aquí en Central, pero no se compara con el cielo en Rizenbull.

-Si, tienes razón.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –cuestionó la rubia de repente. Ed se puso nervioso.

-Creí que te gustaría, si quieres podemos irnos –respondió ofendido.

-No seas tan sentido, lo pregunte porque me extraña esa actitud tuya.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que usualmente peleamos pero hoy, te veo diferente.

-Y, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

-… Me encanta –contestó al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio y se recargaba en su fuerte hombro metálico.

-¿No preferirías acurrucarte en mi hombro humano?

-No, me gusta tu automail.

-Es cierto, eres una fanática de las máquinas –dijo molesto.

-Y tú de la alquimia –se defendió Winry.

Dios, la cita se estaba complicando, quizá debió escuchar a su hermano, debió renunciar, le gustaba más su comportamiento de siempre con Winry, era más fácil pero en vez de eso estaba pretendiendo ser alguien que no era.

El frío clima se adelantó dejando a las _felices_ parejas muertas de frío. Roy se quito su uniforme y se lo colocó a Riza, ésta última sonrió. Ed también hizo lo mismo aunque no servía mucho ya que el frío entraba por las piernas de la chica. Algo era seguro iba a ser complicado y quizá aumentarían a dos semanas para cumplir con la apuesta. De cualquier forma sus últimos pensamientos no fueron soluciones para arreglar su estado y poder ganar sino la bella imagen de sus hermosas parejas sonriendo. No lo sabían pero se estaban enamorando.

* * *

_**N/A **__Lamento si es tan corto el capítulo T-T pero ya estoy en semanas de exámenes (deséenme suerte) Jajaja._

_Solo espero les haya gustado._

_Pobre de estos dos, va a ser difícil conquistar a ambas rubias pero ¿qué harán ellas cuando se enteren? Dios mío no quiero verlo._

_Atte__** carlac94**_


	5. Flores

_**N/A **__En verdad pido una disculpa. Prometo que este fin de semana subo el capítulo siguiente._

_**Okiro Benihime**__Gracias por el comentario. Sí, ojala lo vean positivo, después de todo nadie puede irresistirse a ese par de mensos inmaduros. Y obviamente Riza va a caer en la red de Roy, tarde o temprano… Claro que no me olvido del fic! Es más cada vez que lo veo digo, "debo actualiza, nah! mañana" jajaja… espero te guste esta aportación._

_**ValentinaPhantomhive**__Claro que todos deben terminar enamorados! Es clásico de clásicos. Gracias por el comentario, un abrazo!_

_**Aidil**__Y tú te ganaste una amiga :D… gracias por el review, espero te agrade el capítulo. Un beso!_

_**zelink29**__Gracias! Un beso!_

_**CATITA-EDWIN**__Gracias catita, realmente me haces feliz y espero logres disculpar mi inconsistencia. Veo que tenemos algo grande en común, Viva Fullmetal! Te prometo que este fin de semana ya está el siguiente para que no te me entristezcas por meterte al fic y ver que no he actualizado nada de nada. Te mando un besote y un abraso!_

_Ahora si proseguimos con el méndigo capítulo que tardó casi un año (?) y sin más por el momento se cierra el telón._

* * *

**Flores**

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 9 am. Edward se levantó temprano debido a que tenía que ir con el coronel para informarle su situación actual con Winry aunque como pretexto decía que iba a entregarle el reporte del viaje a Lior aunque eso no se lo creyó Alphonse.

-Hermano, sigues en esa apuesta ¿verdad? –cuestionó la armadura mientras miraba al rubio con crítica. Ed se puso un poco nervioso.

-No Al, ¿por qué lo piensas?

-Porque ayer se fueron a pasear.

-Eso no fue un paseo, solo… solo respiramos aire fresco.

-Hermano detén esto o Winry y la teniente Hawkeye saldrán heridas.

-Yo creo que si se enteran, el coronel y yo saldremos heridos –opinó el rubio con nerviosismo al imaginarse muerto por un golpe en su cabeza con una llave.

-Me estas dando la razón.

-Lo siento Al, pero en verdad no puedo.

-¿Qué tiene de difícil?

-Solo siento que debo cumplir con mi palabra.

-Es bueno que seas un hombre de palabra hermano, pero eso se aplica en algunas ocasiones y está vez no es recomendable que lo seas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo intentaré.

-Está bien, pero promételo hermano.

Edward salió del hotel rápidamente, afortunadamente Winry aún no había despertado así que posiblemente le daba tiempo de ir y regresar.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad mientras miraba sus pies. Escuchó un "adelante" y obedeció la orden. Al abrir notó que Mustang estaba leyendo unos papeles.

"Como siempre" reflexionó el rubio antes de entrar.

-Acero, ¿cómo te fue ayer?

-Muy bien a decir verdad, y ¿a ti?

-Perfectamente –respondió el pelinegro sin desviar su mirada del documento, bien sabía que la cita había sido un fracaso ya que la teniente no iba a abrir su corazón ni con los regalos más hermosos del mundo pero no quería que Ed se enterara ya que eso significaba que perdería la apuesta. Ed lo miró incrédulo –Y ¿cuál será el nuevo reto?

-He estado pensando y creo que deberíamos olvidar todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres apostar?

-Al me dijo que podíamos lastimarlas.

-Yo también lo he pensado, desde que me lo dijo tu hermano pero…

-… ¿Pero qué?

-No sé tú, pero yo estoy disfrutando de esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-… Olvídalo… pero al ser tú el que lo sugirió entonces pierdes y deberás pagarme los 1000 yens.

-¡No es justo!

-Sabía que no podrías contra mí.

-¡Solamente lo sugerí pero no te preocupes, soy un hombre de palabra y no me retractaré!

-¿Entonces sigues en la apuesta?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Ahora dime que reto aplicaremos.

-… Estaba pensando en entregarles flores y después darles chocolates.

-Mmm, suena excelente –opinó el alquimista de la llama. De repente sonó el teléfono y el pelinegro contestó. Después de unos segundos colgó.

-¿Ya no recibes llamadas de tus novias? –cuestionó el rubio.

-No, desde que apostamos ya no he salido.

-Lo dices como si hubieran pasado semanas pero hoy es el segundo día.

-Algún día me entenderás.

-Espero que no –dijo fríamente -bien, tengo que irme.

-¿Vas a comprar las flores?

-Si

El rubio salió del despacho dejando a un Roy muy concentrado. ¿Valía la pena todo esto solo por 1000 yens? Definitivamente era un patán y si Riza se enteraba era justificable las reacciones que tendría. Además no estaba bien competir con un niño, pero no había marcha atrás… Esa era la peor parte, ya que si podía cancelar la apuesta, pero esos momentos con Riza en el parque hicieron sentirse realmente feliz… por primera vez se sintió… ¿bien?, ¿limpio?... Limpio, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando. Nunca antes en su vida había coqueteado con una mujer tan difícil, casi todas cedían rápidamente y se las podía llevar a la cama en seguida pero Riza era diferente y eso le agradaba. Fue entonces que una sonrisa apareció en el escultural rostro de Mustang, se levantó y salió de la milicia para comprar las flores.

Se encontraba en una tienda realmente hermosa ya que se percibían todo tipo de colores y de aromas. El pelinegro entró a la florería y pidió que le trajeran la especie más bella de todas pero cuando recibió el precio de ésta cambio por otra.

Después de unos minutos Mustang salió de la tienda y se dirigió velozmente a la oficina. Al entrar notó que Riza revisaba unos documentos así que entró con cautela y ocultó las flores en su espalda.

-Hola teniente –saludó el pelinegro.

-Hola coronel –respondió la rubia indiferentemente.

-Le traje una sorpresa –confesó el alquimista al tiempo que mostraba la bella rosa que le trajo. Riza cambió su expresión a una de felicidad.

-¿Está seguro? –cuestionó sin desviar su mirada de esa planta tan atractiva.

-Sí, quiero que te la quedes.

-Muchas gracias coronel, pero no entiendo sus motivos… -confesó la rubia, pero se interrumpió cuando sintió que el dedo índice del coronel le tapaba sus delgados labios.

-Shh, no hable, solo acéptelas por favor.

-Gracias coronel, es realmente hermosa –dijo la rubia mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Fue entonces que Roy se perdió en sus bellos ojos.

Entre tanto el rubio compraba las flores más hermosas que encontró. Una bella orquídea color lila, era perfecta. Seguido sonrió con emoción he imaginó a Winry feliz de recibir tan bella planta y fue entonces que su mueca se alargó más.

Camino por las calles de Central hasta llegar al hotel. Subió las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la rubia. Dio un gran suspiro y al encontrar una ventana la utilizo como espejo para arreglarse un poco. Seguido tocó la puerta con delicadeza y al terminar de producir aquel ruido colocó la flor en su espalda.

Segundos después Winry abrió la puerta. La chica vestía con su típica blusa y su falda además de que el peinado era el mismo pero sin querer ocasionó que el rubio se ruborizara bastante. Algo en ella lucía diferente.

-Ed, ¿qué sucede? –cuestionó Winry con seriedad.

-E-Es que y-yo –tartamudeaba Ed. No podía formar una oración coherente debido a la presentación de la chica así que decidió que lo mejor era que la flor hiciera el trabajo por él. La sacó de su escondite y se la entregó con la mirada baja ya que creía que su rostro desprendía tonalidades rojizas y era cierto; y no solo eso, su temperatura corporal aumentó en grado en sus mejillas.

Winry observó la flor con sorpresa, la tomó lentamente y la miró más de cerca.

-¿E-Es para mí? –preguntó aun viendo la flor. El rubio afirmó con la cabeza –muchas gracias Ed, es realmente hermosa.

Lo había logrado ahora tenía que salir corriendo de ahí ya que pensaba que se estaba incendiándose pero sus propósitos no se cumplieron al oír una femenina voz.

-¿Por qué no pasas? –pidió la joven con un rubor en sus delicadas mejillas. Ed se tornó más nervioso.

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer… pero ¿te parece si después salimos a caminar?

-Está bien –sonrió la chica. Ed se alejó y dio un gran suspiro. "Ahora a comprar chocolates" pensó para después salir del lujoso hotel.

* * *

_**N/A **__Jajaja, Edward es un tonto para cortejar a una dama. Lo bueno es que las cosas está saliendo re quete recontra bien (?) Pero aún la duda me carcome por dentro. ¿Qué harán ellas cuando se enteren?_

_No quisiera saberlo._

_Fin de semana, próximo capítulo._

_Un beso!_

_**PD **__Roy es un experto (!) me extraña que Riza no caiga…_


	6. Chocolates y un descubrimiento

_**N/A **__El siguiente como lo prometí. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir este humilde fic (?), me hacen muy feliz. Ahora las cosas se ponen bastante interesantes. _

_Respuestas a los comentarios:_

_**Aidil**__yo también pedí un Ed, pero a los reyes magos xD. Gracias por el comentario! Y solo esperemos que las rubias logren perdonarlos. Riza es muy lista, yo creo que hará sufrir mucho a Roy cuando se entere. Espero te guste este. Un abrazo!_

_**Zelink29 **__Yo también lo imagino pero no puedo decirlo xD. Un beso, gracias por el review._

_**Andyhaikufma**__Hola, espero te guste este nuevo! Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes así que ojala sigas leyéndolo. Un beso!_

_**CATITA-EDWIN **__Has las preguntas que quieras, para eso estoy yo ;) No puedo decirte como se vengarán, quizá como dices una bala y una llave, pero eso lo dejaremos para después xD, y sí, creo que Ed se está enamorando e igual Roy con Riza. Aunque, creo, este capítulo lo definirá mejor. Gracias por el review. Un beso a ti también!_

_**ValentinaPhantomhive**__Jajaja tienes razón, mala agrupación de palabras, lo siento. Aunque no creo que llegue a matarlos, son más listas que eso, sobre todo Riza. Winry es más sopenca (?) y actúa sin pensar antes. Jajaja. Bueno, un beso, gracias por el comentario!_

_Ahora sí, tercera llamada, tercera llamada… ¡comenzamos!_

* * *

**Chocolates y el descubrimiento de algo nuevo**

* * *

El alquimista de acero se encontraba observando un vitral con gran contenido de chocolates. Estaba indeciso entre una caja de color rojo y un corazón de un tono rosado, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta persona hasta que la escuchó decir algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó en tono irritable.

-Vine por los chocolates, ¿no es obvio? –respondió Roy Mustang con burla.

-Pero de todos los lugares que existen en Central, ¿tenías que venir a este?

-No es mi culpa, es el que queda más cerca de mi oficina.

-Entonces apresúrate a comprar y vete.

-Tú llegaste primero así que vete.

-… De cualquier forma no me iré hasta escoger los chocolates.

-Está bien, no me molesta a comparación de ti –siseó el alquimista de la llama. Edward se torno rojo. Seguido el pelinegro dirigió su mirada a una caja en forma de corazón –Señorita, ¿cuánto cuesta esa caja de chocolates en forma de corazón?

-Cuestan unos 2000 yens.

-Me los llevo, el rosado está perfecto –comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-¡No, ese es el que le voy a comprar a Winry! –gritó el rubio con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Lástima, ¿quién te manda a tardarte tanto? –Respondió Roy al tiempo que tomaba la caja de chocolates, la pagaba y se dirigía a la salida –nos vemos luego, acero.

-¡No es justo!

-¿Por qué no le llevas los rojos? –cuestionó el pelinegro pero no recibió respuesta; supuso que lo que más quería el rubio era que se largase de la tienda así que no tardó en continuar su caminata.

-Maldito coronel –murmuró el pequeño alquimista –señora deme estos chocolates.

Después de varios minutos Edward abrió la puerta de su habitación. Se sorprendió mucho al notar que Alphonse no estaba dentro del cuarto y ciertas dudas sobre su posible ubicación llegaron a él en breves segundos. Colocó los chocolates recién comprados encima de un buró y seguido salió del cuarto en busca de su hermano.

Salió del hotel y buscó con la mirada a aquella armadura viviente que consideraba como un ser humano pero no logró encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde estará? –murmuró para sí mismo y acto seguido recorrió unas cuantas calles en busca de su hermano.

Vio a lo lejos a una señorita bastante atractiva, alta, piel blanca y de un tono rosado, su cabello largo y perfectamente peinado con tonos rojizos y naranjas. Vestía con un bonito vestido blanco que resaltaba aún más su cabellera. Y fueron las únicas características que Edward pudo detectar ya que la mujer estaba de espaldas pero algo ocasionó que el rubio se interesara en seguirla… pensó haber visto a Al cerca de esa mujer.

Después de entender la situación, salió de su escondite para acercarse a su hermanos, quien, se despedía con su mano de la dama.

-Hermano, ¿qué haces aquí? –curioseó Alphonse inmediatamente.

-Salí a buscarte.

-Ya veo.

-Dime Al ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amable? –preguntó Edward con una sonrisa, más era orgullo de saber que su hermano menor era tan caballeroso que un simple reproche.

-No podía dejarla así, cargaba con esas pesadas bolsas.

-Lo entiendo… estoy orgulloso de ti Al.

Y el susodicho se avergonzó un poco pero le regresó el cumplido.

-¿A dónde tienes pensado ir, hermano?

-Si te lo dijera te enojarías.

-Siguen con esa apuesta ¿verdad?

-No podemos evitarlo, ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos.

-Hermano detén esto de una buena vez… la teniente y Winry no merecen ese engaño.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero Al… creo que no podría herir a Winry ya que,,, lo que siento por ella…

-¿Quieres decir que te estás enamorando de ella? Porque si es así entonces no le veo el caso de seguir apostando, dile lo que sientes de una buena vez y termina con ese engaño.

-Tienes razón pero lo que quiero decir es que no sería _karma _si lo que le digo y doy son realmente por parte de mi corazón y no por la estúpida apuesta.

-Espero así sea hermano… Y ¿el coronel?

-No he hablado con él sobre esto… quizá le esté pasando lo mismo.

-Lo dudo, pero lo que a mí me importa es que detengan esta locura lo antes posible.

-No Al, no cuando lo que siento por Winry es realmente amor… iré a verla, le compré unos chocolates.

-Está bien hermano, espero y deseo que no te equivoques con lo que sientes, ¿qué tal si solo te estas auto engañando?

-No, estoy seguro de que es real.

Y dicho eso Edward Elric se dirigió al interior del hotel, entró a su recámara y agarró los chocolates, acto seguido se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia. Tocó con delicadeza y espero mientras acomodaba su cabello y se arreglaba un poco sus prensas, luego Winry abrió la puerta y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al ver la escena tan romántica creada por el rubio.

El alquimista de Acero la miraba con un inmenso rubor en toda su cara, una expresión de susto al tiempo que le hacía entrega de una gran caja de chocolates.

-¿Qué es esto? –inquirió Winry.

-Son chocolates –respondió con un poco de burla, luego le mostró una sonrisa –son para ti.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta de algo Winry –dijo en un susurro lo bastante alto para que la Rockbell escuchase -… te propongo al, ¿por qué no vamos a comprar esas piezas de automail que tanto te gustaron? Tengo el día libre así que podemos ir.

-¿De verdad Ed? –gritó emocionada dando entender que la idea de comprar piezas aburridas era más divertido y espectacular que la caja de chocolates.

-Claro.

Entre tanto. Roy Mustang recorria los pasillos de la milicia para llegar a su destino. Detectó que varios oficiales se le quedaban mirando debido a la gran caja de chocolates de un intenso color rosa que cargaba consigo. Muchas mujeres se ruborizaron imaginándose que el destino de ese obsequio era para ellas y unas cuantas agradecieron en voz alta mientras se mantenían en su sueño. Pero para ninguna de esas mujeres iba dirigido el presente. Nadie imaginaría que era para la teniente más dura y poco femenina de la milicia.

Havoc lo vio de lejos y se acercó corriendo al coronel.

-Vaya jefe al parecer está bastante _entufado _con una damisela para que le compre estos chocolates tan caros, ¿se puede saber para quién es?

-Es una pregunta estúpida Havoc, supongo que ya lo sabes –respondió el pelinegro recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte del teniente. Pronto se dio cuenta que Jean lo miraba con odio mientras unas cuantas lágrimas aparecían en su rostro -¿qué ocurre?

-¡Jamás creí que se lo daría a mi cita de hoy es un desgraciado!

-¡Respeta a tu superior Havoc…! Y no, no es para la chica de recepción –y con esto, Jean Havoc soltó un gran suspiro para después mirar de la misma forma al coronel, con respeto y cariño.

-¿Entonces jefe?

-Pronto lo averiguarás.

Roy Mustang y Jean Havoc entraron a la oficina descubriendo que la teniente Riza Hawkeye les daba la espalda ya que acomodaba unos documentos. Jean se quedó congelado al entender la situación. Miró a Roy con tanto asombro y luego señaló a la teniente mientras decía: _"para ella". _El pelinegro ignoró la reacción de su compañero y se acercó decidido a donde estaba la teniente mientras sentía una extraña sensación.

Observó el cautivador cuerpo de la teniente en aquella postura donde sacaba un poco las nalgas debido a la estatura del escritorio, su mirada de perdió en aquellas curvas y lo último que supo fue que un calor insoportable se presentó en su cuerpo dejando en el pasó unas cuantas gotas de sudor. Luego descubrió que todos sus subordinados lo miraban con la boca abierta.

Al parecer, Riza aún no se daba cuenta de las intenciones del coronel hasta que notó como Fuery la miraba con un hilito de baba en su comisura. Dio la vuelta y observó al coronel, quien yacía en un mar de sudor.

-¿Coronel? –cuestionó con las dos cejas arqueadas, luego vio los chocolates.

-Teniente, hoy luce extremadamente hermosa –exclamó dándose cuenta que lo había dicho con el corazón y no con falsedad –le traje estos chocolates ya que recuerdo que a usted le fascinan –dijo al tiempo que extendía el presente hasta las femeninas manos de la teniente.

-Que amable pero, ¿cuál es el motivo?

-Porque me di cuenta de algo teniente, y no puede prohibirme el darle estos presentes que son muestra de mi cariño y amor hacia usted –dijo sin mostrar unas de sus apasionantes y engreídas sonrisas que tanto la sacaban de quicio a la teniente mientras que a otras mujeres le sacaban una sesión de suspiros.

Roy se sorprendió al notar que la teniente recibía el regalo con una leve sonrisa y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Desde esa vista, la teniente lucía realmente hermosa. Después se imaginó a la rubia con el cabello suelto y con aquel toque rojizo en su rostro y sintió como su corazón le latía.

Después de eso, ambos, Edward Elric y Roy Mustang, entendieron que esa apuesta ya había pasado a segundo plano… ahora realmente comprendían que se estaban enamorando.

* * *

_**N/A **__Aaaaa! Por eso digo que deben perdonarlos!_

_Últimas aclaraciones fuera de serie:_

_**1) **Ed es menso, tardó mucho en escoger los chocolates pero cuando se trata de alquimia sus palmas piensan por sí solas (?) pero por eso lo amamos muchas._

**_2) _**_Con **entufado **me refiero a que Roy está enamorado. Es un término inventado y es como estar adicto a cierta droga. El inicio de la palabra es irrelevante, pero es bastante graciosa su historia._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente._

_Aliméntenme con reviews (?) YOMI YOMI!_


	7. Mi objetivo es otro

**N/A **_Por fin la continuación**. **Como siempre, lamento la tardanza, he estado algo deprimidita y no se me ha dado eso de escribir, no son cuestiones amorosas, de eso estoy segura y eso lo notarán en el fic, está demasiado meloso, aunque no significa que estoy enamorada xD No sé soy complicada._

**Advertencia: **_Tengo el presentimiento que el diálogo entre Roy y Edward está algo OoC, o lo dejo a su criterio/ Final dramático, espero os agrade._

**Agradecimientos: **_Mi parte favorita. Gracias a todos los que dedican un rato de su vida para leer esta cochinada o intento de Humor/Romance (?) Pero más es mi amor hacia aquellas personas que dejan un review._

**_Andyhaikufma _**_Después de mil años pero sí, ya se estan enamorando, en este capítulo es más claro. Gracias por el review. Al es demasiado derecho, por eso se enoja facilmente con esos detalles (bueno tiene razones xD) pero sí se equivoca, no conocé al coronel. Prometo no emocionarme (solo un buen golpe que incluso les dejará el ojo morado) así que no te preocupes xD También el royai es mi pareja favorita de esta serie! Un beso y gracias por leer ;)_

**_Edwin29 _**_odos nos hemos enamorado alguna vez... bueno yo no (?) Gracias por el review. Un beso!_

**_Miu Furinji _**_Para que las mujeres sean inteligentes xDD Gracias por el review! Un beso!_

**_Aidil _**_Ya somos dos xD Gracias a ti por el review, éste no es mi verdadero esfuerzo ToT_

_**CATITA-EDWIN **Catalina hermosaaa, gracias! Me subes el autoestima de escritora xD Gracias por el consejo, ellas te escucharon y te seguirán la idea y esos mensos aprenderán su lección de una manera difícil :S (no doy pistas!) En verdad te agradezco cada cumplido amiguita. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Besoss_

**_Yureny _**_A__quí la conti! Gracias por el review, un beso!_

_De nuevo, gracias por su apoyo. Por cierto cambio método, me cansa agradecer de esta forma... por eso les responderé por PM y los que sean anónimos aquí nos vemos!_

_Besos y comenzamos..._

* * *

**Mi objetivo es otro**

* * *

Edward y Winry caminaban muy cómodos por las calles de Central. El rubio ayudaba con un par de bolsas de inmenso tamaño mientras que la rubia miraba con emoción una herramienta. Por alguna razón a Ed le dio mucha ternura la escena. Después, Winry tomó el brazo fuerte de Edward y lo rodeó con sus manos deteniendo de esta manera la caminata.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no me digas que aún no estás satisfecha? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Solo me di cuenta de algo –exclamó en un murmullo para después observar detenidamente a Ed.

-¿Qué? –inquirió sintiendo como el calor se subía hasta sus mejillas.

-Hoy luces… más alto –dijo entre risas, entre tanto Ed comenzó a reírse haciendo que la rubia se extrañase de su reacción.

-Creo que ya he crecido ¿no? Ahora tú eres la enana.

-Oye Ed –exclamó para después hacer un puchero, luego se unió a las carcajadas. Se detuvo inmediatamente y admiro la bella risa y sonrisa del rubio.

Segundos después, Ed se tranquilizó y miró a la rubia, observó con cuidado su belleza, su color de piel con la luz de sol que se presentaba ese día, sus bellos ojos azules y sinceros, su cabellera larga, sedosa, brillante y rubia. Por último dirigió sus ojos al cuerpo de ésta detectando la irresistible figura que cargaba y nuevamente se sonrojó al notar que ella lo miraba de igual forma.

Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, analizando al otro y reconociendo su belleza, ambos enamorados.

* * *

En toda la tarde no se podía hacer nada, salvo trabajar. Cuando quería acercarse a la teniente esta se alejaba debido a la cantidad de documentos que debía leer y llevar. Cuando quería hablarle un estúpido oficial oportuno lo llamaba y cuando quería mirarla uno de sus subordinados se atravesaban. No habían podido hablar ni acercarse desde el momento en que le regalo los chocolates pero se sintió extra feliz al ver como, en un par de ocasiones, la descubría agarrando uno de estos dulces para poder saborearlo. La observó masticar, lamer y tragar y nuevamente sintió como se perdía en un mar de pensamientos y suspiros referentes a la rubia.

Y así estuvo toda la tarde, pensando en ella, imaginándola y en varias ocasiones viéndola trabajar.

La jornada había finalizado y rápidamente se dirigió junto con la teniente. La llamó por su nombre y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Por favor déjame invitarte a cenar.

-Lo lamento coronel, pero no puedo… sé que sonará estúpido pero Black Hayate no ha comido.

Que estúpida respuesta, el perro no moriría por un día, al canino le dedicó una feroz mirada ocasionando que el perro retrocediera con temor. Luego se dio cuenta que era solo un pretexto y que quizá jamás llegaría a amarlo. Ahora no era importante la apuesta, ahora solo quería pasar tiempo con ella. Dio un suspiro antes de proponer otra idea para estar junto a ella.

-Entonces permíteme acompañarte hasta tu casa –exclamó –ya es de noche y no porque quiera discriminar sus habilidades como alguien sexista pero, quisiera asegurarme que usted llegará bien –dijo comprendiendo que sus respuestas y opiniones eran cada vez más inteligentes. En esta ocasión logró que Riza no le disparara en el cráneo por subestimarla.

-No podría oponerme a eso –dijo con una leve sonrisa para después cargar sus cosas, incluyendo los chocolates.

Caminaron por las calles mientras la luz desaparecía del cielo. A paso lento y regular, recorrieron Central hasta llegar a la casa de la teniente. Respecto a la conversación Roy sacó el tema de los chocolates recibiendo un _gracias _nuevamente además de su opinión sobre el sabor. También hablaron un poco del trabajo un par de veces de gustos personales. La noche había sido mágica.

Roy se entristeció al notar que ya habían llegado. La acompañó hasta la puerta y le entregó sus objetos después de que Riza la abrió.

-Gracias coronel por acompañarme, ahora podrá sentirse seguro de saber que ya no corro peligro –dijo entre broma y con una bella sonrisa.

-Debería comprenderme, teniente, no podría aceptar que algo le pasara… aunque ciertamente usted vencería a todo aquél que intentase hacerle algo.

-Tiene razón en eso… mejor me meto, Black Hayate tiene mucha hambre.

Y nuevamente dirigió una mirada fulminante al perro, aunque después se tranquilizó al recordar los momentos bellos que pasó con la rubia. Se acercó a esta lentamente sorprendiendo y confundiendo en exceso a la rubia, y la besó con delicadeza y ternura en su mejilla sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era.

Riza lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y Roy sintió que sería asesinado pero se sorprendió al notar como ella sonreía.

-Mejor váyase –fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar. Esta vez con una voz tierna y femenina, no con una amenazante y fría. Realmente lo estaba logrando, se estaba enamorando de él… luego recordó la apuesta y rio por debajo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Al menos le agradecía por algo, si no hubiera sido por ese juego, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que Riza era fantástica y, de que ahora, estaba enamorándose de ella.

* * *

La noche ya se había presentado y Ed y Winry ya estaban en el hotel. La rubia cargaba con ilusión muchas herramientas para los automail y Ed ayudaba con un par de bolsas . Se dirigieron a la habitación de ella para dejar os objetos. Ahí se despidieron aunque, básicamente, estaban tan solo a unos metros.

-Gracias Ed por este día… fue estupendo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Winry –exclamó con una sonrisa y un rubor que ocasionó bajara sus ojos debido a la intensidad de la mirada de Winry.

-Ed ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué de repente, te comportas así?

-… ¿No te gusta?

-¡Claro, pero…!, ese no eres tú.

Ed sintió un extraño dolor en su alma… acaso… ¿prefería que la tratara como antes? Si eso era entonces, jamás, podrían ser novios.

Bajó su mirada y susurró:

-Si no te gusta puedo cambiar.

-¡No Ed!, solo estoy… nunca había visto ese lado tuyo que me parece hermoso.

-¿En serio?

Winry se acercó lentamente y lo besó en la mejilla provocando más rubor en el rostro de Ed.

-Me fascina el nuevo Ed, pero solo quiero saber por qué esa nueva actitud.

-… Te di una pista hoy, me di cuenta de algo…

-… ¿De qué?

-… Que te quiero –exclamó y la besó con ternura en sus bellos labios rosados que no alcanzaron a responder salvo lanzar un suspiro debido a la sorpresa. Winry no podía creerlo y conforme pasaron los segundos fue profundizado el beso. Ambos en un mundo lleno de amor, un mundo utópico que fue destruido por el sonido de una herramienta cayéndose. Ambos miraron al objeto y luego rieron.

-… Yo también te quiero, Ed –respondió la rubia para después dirigirse a su alcoba sin antes despedirse del rubio con la mano, pero Ed detuvo la puerta antes de ser cerrada y le dijo con dulzura.

-Mañana quiero festejar esto, quiero invitarte al restaurant más hermoso de ciudad Central, cómprate un vestido hermoso y vístete con éste… quiero verte de una forma más hermosa que esta.

Winry solo se ruborizó, afortunadamente el rubio no la vio, afirmó con un leve gemido y después cerró la puerta notando inmediatamente como el cuarto mantenía una temperatura extremadamente alta… a no, era ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Roy y Edward se quedaron de ver en la oficina del primero. Ambos traían una expresión de felicidad y amor.

-Veo que te ha ido bien –exclamó Roy obteniendo movimientos nerviosos por parte de Ed.

-Lo mismo te digo.

-No tienes idea… quería hablar contigo sobre la apuesta.

-Yo también, ya no me importa, quédate con el dinero si quieres, renunció, ahora soy feliz.

-Yo pienso igual, tú quédate con el dinero.

-Ya que ambos estamos de acuerdo, entonces cancelemos estos.

-Si… ¿tienes una cita hoy?

-Así es, también por eso vine, ¿Cuál es el restaurant más delicioso y elegante de Central?

-Conozco varios pero considerando tu presupuesto solo te alcanzará para unas tortas –exclamó para después reír.

-¡Claro que no, puedo pagar lo que sea!

-Si claro… pero me diste una buena idea, invitaré a la teniente al mismo restaurante.

-C-creí que ya no apostábamos.

-Asi es pero, inevitablemente, es muy divertido ver tu comportamiento con una chica.

-¡Tú luces más patético!

-Apuesto a que no.

-¡Te daría 1000 yenz si aceptas que eres más idiota!

-¿Otra apuesta? ¿No has aprendido la lección?

-¡N-No!... olvidemos esto, parecemos unos idiotas inmaduros.

-Tienes razón -concordó el pelinegro –de todas formas, ¿qué te parece una cita doble?

-Lo que yo quiero es estar a solas con Winry, no contigo ni con la teniente… Entonces ¿ya te ama?

-Ya casi, creí que sería más difícil pero fue fácil.

-Pero yo te gané, así que págame los 1000 yenz.

-¿Quién dice que ganaste?

-Yo la besé en los labios… ¿y tú?

-… Está bien, te daré la mitad ya que la apuesta quedó inconclusa.

-De acuerdo, pero ya en serio, ¿de verdad se está enamorando?

-No estoy del todo seguro pero ya no es tan fría conmigo, aceptó que le diera un beso en su mejilla.

-Eso si que es sorpresa.

-Pero descartando lo demás, creo que podría conquistarla si me mantengo como estoy.

-Suenas como un bastardo.

-No me digas eso.

-¿Y tú cómo te sientes al no salir con 3 a la vez?

-Creerás que estoy mintiendo pero… estoy feliz así… estoy enamorado de ella.

-Lo mismo me pasa.

-Respecto al restaurant te recomiendo mucho Nothern Factory, es acogedora y deliciosa.

-¿Elegante?

-Bastante, te sugiero te compres un traje, no te dejarán entrar con esa ropa.

-No tienes que decirme.

-Bien, si ya no hay más que hablar, te pediría que te retires, tengo trabajo.

-De acuerdo, no olvides pagarme, necesitaré el dinero.

-Te lo haré llevar con un oficial.

Y dicho eso Edward salió de la oficina.

* * *

Entre tanto Riza Hawkeye se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaba Winry. Se topó con Al en el camino y con agresividad le pidió que se quitara. Tocó la puerta de la rubia y espero a que la Rockbell hiciera su aparición.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Winry.

-¿Teniente Riza?... ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Puedo pasar? Esto tomará tiempo.

-Seguro –exclamó con cierta duda y le permitió la entrada a la teniente. Ésta entró velozmente y se sentó inmediatamente en la cama al tiempo que daba un suspiro para después sostener su cabeza con sus manos -¿se encuentra bien?

-Descubrí algo que, para ambas, es como un puñado en nuestro corazón y orgullo.

-¿Qué?

-Se trata de Edward y del coronel Mustang.

* * *

**N/A** _(Música de suspenso)_

_Hagan sus apuestas, ¿qué querrá decirle Riza? Lo sabrán en el próximo xDD_

_Un beso a todos ustedes y gracias por leer!_


	8. Venganza

**N/A **_Hola mis queridos lectores, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, si es así entonces pido disculpas, como siempre… creo no es novedad._

_En fin._

_**Advertencias: **__Algo de sangre y muerte… Nah! No es cierto xD, solo algo de venganza y la otra cara de Hawkeye. De por sí el título lo dice todo._

**Agradecimientos: **_Mi parte favorita. Gracias a todos los que dedican un rato de su vida para leer esta cochinada o intento de Humor/Romance (?) Pero más es mi amor hacia aquellas personas que dejan un review._

**edwin29 **_No creo que le rompa el corazón… más bien sus miembros xDD Gracias por el comentario, espero te guste el nuevo episodio, Besos!_

**Alquimista **_Gracias por el review y ojala no te equivoques, o perderás todo tu sueldo Dx, un beso!_

**Kahory-sama **_Hola, bienvenida al fic más lento en actualizar en toda la historia xDD, gracias por el comentario y espero en verdad te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos!_

_Ahora sí comenzamos:_

* * *

**Venganza**

* * *

Edward se dirigió a una tienda costosa cuya especialidad era vender trajes, se acercó a una de las vendedoras y exigió le consiguiesen el traje más elegante y bonito de todos, en una talla extremadamente pequeña, aunque las empleados tuvieron que ahogar sus risas al notar el tamaño del pequeño.

Le entregaron una un conjunto negro, con una camisa blanca y una elegante y brillante corbata color azul marino. Edward se lo probó y lo miró por varios minutos, desde todos los ángulos.

-¿Qué opinan ustedes? –les cuestionó a un grupo de empleadas que estaba más que entretenidas en atender al rubio.

-Luces muy atractivo –dijo la mayor de ellas.

-¿Tienes una cita o algo? –preguntó una muchachita, aparentemente la más pequeña e inexperta.

-Así es –respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es ella? –siguió cuestionando la joven dando a mostrar la emoción que sentía al escuchar historias románticas pero detuvo su interrogatorio al recibir un codazo por parte de una compañera.

-En realidad es una chica bastante especial.

-¿Aceptarías unos consejos de chicas? –preguntó, al parecer, la amiga de la más joven, de igual forma entusiasmada.

-Claro.

-Primero: debes ser muy caballeroso. Segundo: Dile en varias ocasiones que luce realmente hermosa. Tercero: No hagas comentarios machistas y Cuarto: usa perfume.

Todas las jóvenes empezaron a reírse, Edward permaneció pensativo, la primera ya la había cumplido y quizá podría mejorar, la segunda también ya lo había hecho. Había evitado cometarios machistas, aunque, realmente, de eso no se preocupó ya que su relación con Winry se había generado desde su niñez, la conocía perfectamente. Y por último: el perfume, debía comprar uno antes de ir al restaurant.

-Creo que ya estoy listo –exclamó –entonces ¿creen que le guste mi traje?

-¡Por supuesto, es el mejor traje que podrás conseguir!

-Entonces me lo llevo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Riza Hawkeye formulaba el mejor discurso que pudiera darle a entender a la mecánica, tomó una gran cantidad de aire y comenzó a hablar por petición de la otra rubia.

-Escuché a Edward y al coronel tras la puerta, ambos hablaban sobre nosotras.

-¿Nosotras? ¿Qué decían?

-Winry, al parecer fuimos engañadas por ambos.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Ellos apostaron para saber quién de ambos es mejor para conquistar, al parecer nuestro amor, para ellos, vale 1000 yenz… una reverenda estupidez en mi opinión... pero inconscientemente ambas caímos en el juego.

-D-Debe haber un error –murmuró la chica mostrando el dolor que sentía con una pequeña lágrima –E-Ed me dijo q-que me amaba.

-… Lo mismo ocurrió conmigo… Winry no permitas que esto te haga daño, debemos vengarnos –exclamó con un pequeño brillo de maldad en su expresión.

-… Tiene razón –acordó, limpiándose antes dos lágrimas rebeldes que recorrieron su mejilla -¿qué haremos? –preguntó con cierto odio aunque aún se podía leer en su mirada una tristeza inmensa.

-Escuché que nos invitarían esta noche a un restaurant.

-Sí, Ed me lo dijo.

-Vayamos y arruinemos su día, venguémonos con lo que, al parecer, más les importa.

-¿Su… dinero?

-Y no solo eso, yo quisiera atravesarlo con una bala.

-Y yo golpearlo con mi llave.

-No perdamos tiempo Winry.

-¡Sí!

Pronto la noche se hizo presente. Edward regresaba al hotel para recoger a su amada sin esperar siquiera de los planes de ésta. Tocó la puerta de la habitación y la recibió con un inmenso ramo de flores lo cual ocasionó que Winry se enojara aún más. Tomó las plantas y las arrojo con dureza hacia el suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre Winry?

-¡Déjate de estupideces y vámonos de una buena vez!

Y dicho esto ambos bajaron rodeados de un ambiente tenso. Edward observó a la rubia de arriba a abajo con una expresión de furia pero luego se tranquilizó al notar lo hermosa que lucía. Se sonrojó inmediatamente. Winry presumía un vestido color lila que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con un ligero escote mostrando un poco bien desarrollados pechos y peinada, como siempre, de una coleta. Edward la observó todo el camino y durante todo ese tiempo no pronunció palabra.

Al mismo tiempo Roy Mustang regresaba al cuartel vestido de un elegante traje color café oscuro, trayendo consigo una linda rosa blanca que combinaba perfectamente con el atuendo. Recorrió todos los pasillos y entró a su oficina recibiendo murmullos por parte de sus subordinados. Se acercó a la teniente y la llamó por su nombre.

-Le traje esta rosa, y no solo eso, requiero de su presencia en el restaurant recién inaugurado a dos cuadras de aquí.

Riza miró con indiferencia la flor y seguido le dedicó al coronel una mirada fulminante.

-¿Espera que me vaya vestida así?

-Ciertamente sería un error, aunque luce extremadamente hermosa, sin embargo traigo conmigo un vestido que, apuesto, le encantara.

-Curioso que mencione la palabra _apuesto._

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No… deme el vestido, iremos a cenar.

-¡¿De verdad?, gracias!

-Apresúrese –fue lo último que dijo antes de que el coronel sacará con nerviosismo la prenda de una bolsa. El elegante vestido era de un color negro, corto hasta arriba de la rodilla, la espalda descubierta y decorada con destellos plateados. Riza se impresionó con el atuendo, realmente era hermoso, pero no hizo expresión de haberle gustado. Se dirigió al baño y ordenó al coronel que esperara en la oficina. Cuando regresó todos se maravillaron con su belleza y de la extraordinaria figura que escondía con el uniforme. En esta ocasión dejó que su cabello cayera detrás de su espalda dejando una sensación de perdimiento por cada persona que viera tan cuidada cabellera.

-Vamos –ordenó sin darle tiempo al pelinegro de admirar esta joven belleza.

Cada _feliz _pareja se dirigió a su respectiva cita aunque ambas rubias quedaron impresionadas por la elegancia de los lugares, no permitieron que eso cambiaran sus planes. Roy y Ed se portaron como unos caballeros durante la noche pero no esperaron que las rubias se comportaran tan maleducadamente.

-Por favor ordene lo que quiera teniente.

-Seguro –dijo indiferente.

-No me dio la oportunidad de decirle lo bella que luce con ese vestido –exclamó el pelinegro mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Ahórrese sus comentarios, no servirán conmigo –respondió Riza sin desviar su mirada de la carta. Roy tragó saliva y la observó por minutos.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Luce molesta.

-Sí, estoy molesta, pero eso no importa ahora.

-Claro que importa.

-No, no importa… ¿está seguro que puedo pedir lo que quiera o viene cargando una cantidad miserable en su billetera?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Ah, ya veo, de seguro sus 1000 yenz alcanzarán para pagar la cena, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Que ojala no se quede pobre después de esta cena, es un lugar costoso pero de seguro tiene un plan pero, ¿qué tal si el que debe pagar es usted?

-No entiendo.

-¡Deje de jugar conmigo! –gritó y se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos los comensales. Roy la miró con miedo -Ya sé lo que está ocurriendo, ¿Entonces cree que valgo solo 1000 yenz? ¡Pues se equivoca!

-R-Riza, guarda silencio.

-¡No me pidas que me calle! ¡Que todos escuchen de lo que es capaz el Coronel Roy Mustang!

-¡Teniente basta! –y con esto tomó a la rubia de la mano y la sacó con un poco de violencia del lugar. Ya más tranquilo la soltó y se dio la vuelta para hablar pero se asustó al ver el arma de ésta apuntada hacia su cabeza –Ba-basta, déjame explicarte.

-No quiero sus absurdas explicaciones, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, ¿de verdad valgo solo 1000 yenz para usted? Es un desgraciado, ¡ni yo ni Winry valemos eso, dense cuenta! ¡Somos unas mujeres dignas y no merecemos ser tratadas como un objeto!, Usted y Edward cometieron un grave error en jugar con nuestros sentimientos.

-Teniente, por favor, eso solo fue al principio luego…

-¡Deje de hablar, ahora usted escuchará! –Amenazó para después cargar su arma –Si tanto deseos tenían de mostrar su _masculinidad _hubieran conseguido otro modo en vez de humillarnos –comenzó con voz entrecortada, impresionando a Roy y ocasionando que le doliera el alma –Pero en vez de eso decidieron jugar con nuestros sentimientos, ¿acaso no somos humanos? ¿Creen que no sufrimos?, por un momento realmente creí que usted me amaba, pero ahora veo que me equivoco.

-No Riza, yo…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!... desde ahora todo asunto lo resolveremos con Havoc o alguien más, no quiero que se me acerque, que me dirija la palabra ni que me busque porque juro que no dudaré en matarlo… Espero sea muy feliz con esos 1000 yenz ya que, al parecer, es lo más importante para usted, mantener su estúpido ego y vencer a Edward, que sean muy felices juntos… pero recuerde que mi admiración y cariño, ya las perdió.

Y dicho eso se alejó del pelinegro con la frente en alto, luego habló:

-Mañana le regresaré el vestido y los presentes que me ha dado, solo espero busque un buen uso en ellos en vez de engañar a otra chica –exclamó reprimiendo las lágrimas que ya deseaban salir –y cuando finalmente me estaba enamorando de ti, Roy –murmuró para sí y se alejó.

Mustang la observó y sintió como el pecho se contraía de un dolor… el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido.

-Estúpida apuesta –susurró mientras apretaba con fuerza su pecho.

Entre tanto, Edward le acercaba la silla a la rubia. Ésta le agradeció con una barrida.

-Ya que las cosas se han calmado, Winry, quiero confesarte que…

-Espera, antes quiero pedir, tengo hambre –dijo y llamó al camarero con su mano. Ordenó una vasta comida mientras el rubio la observaba con duda.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que puedo comer lo que quisiera.

-Pero no dije que ordenaras todo, ¿podrás comerlo todo?

-Supongo, ¿y qué? Solo lo pagas y ya.

-Así no funcionan las cosas, pero como quieras –dijo con indiferencia –ahora ¿podemos hablar de lo que quería decirte?

-Realmente no me interesa, mejor hablemos de tu automail, ¿cómo está?

-B-Bien –respondió molesto –pero Winry, quiero hablarte de algo.

-No me importa ya te dije… por cierto ya te pedí.

-¿Qué?

-Ya ordené tu comida.

-¿Qué ordenaste?

-Estofado y otras cosas.

-Vaya, gracias.

-Como sea –luego regresó el camarero y le entregó a ambos una sopa. La de Winry era de un color hueso y la de Ed de una tonalidad blanca.

-¿Qué es?

-Es sopa, no seas niño y trágatela –exclamó dando el primer sorbo al alimento.

-¿Por qué estás tan grosera?

-Como si te importara –murmuró y seguido ignoró la pregunta. Ed la miró con crítica -¡Cómetela!

Y obedeciendo la orden el alquimista de Acero tomó la cuchara y probó la extraña sopa descubriendo inmediatamente que era leche. Dio un salto y un grito y alejó la sopa con agresividad de la mesa. Corrió al baño mientras gritaba incoherencias y minutos después regresó con un rostro lleno de furia.

-¡¿Por qué pediste un plato lleno de leche si sabes que la odio?

-¡Porque eres un enano y debes tomar leche para crecer!

-¡No me llames enano!

-¡Eso es lo que eres y deja de comportarte como un bebé!

-Te odio…

-¡Y yo más! ¡Te odio por lo que me hiciste! –gritó y tapó sus ojos al recordar la triste verdad, Ed la miró atónito.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No finjas, sé lo que tú y el coronel hicieron –confesó y ocasionó que el rubio se estremeciera –Entonces ¿es cierto?

-No… no sé de qué hablas.

-¡Deja de fingir, nos utilizaron!

-Déjame explicarte.

-¡Eres un maldito Edward Elric! –chilló la rubia y salió corriendo del restaurante con unos ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas. Ed la siguió inmediatamente.

-¡Winry espera! –le gritó y la sujetó del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Déjame explicarte, al principio fue…

-¡No me interesa!... tú y el coronel merecen pudrirse en el infierno, ¿cómo pudieron hacernos eso? –estalló en más lágrimas -¿creen que somos objetos?

-No, por supuesto que no, escucha, sé que es estúpido y nos merecemos un castigo, pero créeme cuando te digo que al inicio así fue, pero luego nos enamoramos de ustedes y…

-No te creo… déjame sola.

-No Winry…

-¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Winry…

-¡Estoy harta de que siempre me veas como alguien menos! Primero no me veías como una amiga, no confiabas en mí ¡y ahora no me ves como la mujer que soy!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Vete al diablo Edward! –tomó su llave y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza dejando al rubio en una oscuridad total. Seguido salió de ese lugar con una inmensa cantidad de lágrimas al tiempo que varios pasantes observaban la escena con una expresión de terror.

* * *

**N/A **_¿Se lo merecían o no? _

_De cualquier forma no se preocupen, todo tiene solución xDD_

_Al que le fue peor fue a Edward, digo, le dieron leche y lo golpearon._

_En este capítulo olvidé por completo la existencia de Alphonse Dx_

_Espero les guste y me expresen su opinión apretando el botoncito que dice _Review

_Les mando un beso y prometo actualizar muy pronto, o por lo menos antes del fin del mundo xDD_


	9. Las disculpas no bastan

_**N/A **__Hola hermosos (?) Bueno aquí estoy en sintonía para poder actualizar el fic. Debo decir que ya solo quedan… ¡creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo! Ni me había dado cuenta, creo que lloraré… Dx _

_Debo confesar que… en el capítulo anterior, disfruté mucho la golpiza que le dieron a Ed y la indiferencia de Hawkeye hacia Roy, quiero decir que disfruté mucho escribir aquello xDDD Si yo fuera una de ellas le daría donde más les duele… sip, ahí abajito xDDD_

_**Advertencias **__Posibles escritos absurdos, incoherentes y temas demasiado melosos xDD Además de algo Ooc, no sé, no me imagino a Roy y Ed tan románticos. Alphonse como psicólogo y eventos raros en la estación del tren… ah! Y unas cuantas caídas xDD_

_**Agradecimientos: **Mi parte favorita. Gracias a todos los que dedican un rato de su vida para leer esta cochinada o intento de Humor/Romance (?) Pero más es mi amor hacia aquellas personas que dejan un review._

**fma1202 **_A mí también xDD pero él tuvo un hueco en el corazón (?)_

_Ahora sí comenzamos…_

* * *

**Las disculpas no bastan**

* * *

Edward se despertó debido a la cantidad de murmullo que había a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el camarero que los atendió con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Oye chico, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Eso creo –susurró y luego recordó lo que había pasado. Se levantó rápidamente ignorando por completo las punzadas de su cabeza y la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de la herida, para poder salir corriendo del lugar en busca de la Rockbell. Primero fue al hotel encontrándose con su hermano quien, en el momento en que lo vio, se preocupó inmensamente.

-¡Hermano ¿qué te hicieron?

-Mejor no te cuento porque seguro dirás "_te lo dije"… _En fin, ¿has visto a Winry?

-No, debería de estar contigo.

-No está como puedes ver, demonios.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Edward suspiró.

-Se enteraron de la apuesta.

-…¡Claro, ahora entiendo porque tienes esa herida, mira lo que ocasionaron!

-¡No me lo recuerdes Al, mejor ayúdame a buscarla!

-Lo lamento hermano, pero deberás resolver esto tú solo… no te preocupes, la buscaré en los alrededores pero ten por seguro que no regresará aquí.

-Maldición.

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-Ya lo sé Al… me siento como un completo idiota, jamás pensé que lo descubrirían si el coronel y yo ya no habíamos hablado de eso, además ya habíamos renunciado a la apuesta.

-Se lo tienen merecido... pobre de Winry y la teniente.

-Debo irme… estoy preocupado por ella.

-Está bien.

Edward se alejó del hotel para poder seguir buscando a la extraviada rubia, mientras, Alphonse hacía una llamada.

_-¿Hola?_

-Teniente, habla Alphonse, me enteré de lo que pasó.

_-Espero, Alphonse, no estés de su lado._

-Por supuesto que no, la conducta de mi hermano y el coronel son inaceptables, desde un principio traté de advertirles… pero ese no es el asunto por el que llamo.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

-¿De casualidad no está Winry con usted?

_-Así es Alphonse, está conmigo, no te preocupes la cuidaré muy bien._

-Se lo agradezco teniente… ¿cómo están?

… _Bastante ofuscadas, dolidas, sensibles..._

-Lo lamento.

_-Tú no eres quien debe disculparse Alphonse._

-Lo sé pero me duele verlas así… ¿Y Winry?

_-Está en la cocina, le preparé un té ya que llegó deshecha, quizá fue la que recibió más daño._

-Teniente, no es para justificar a mi hermano y al coronel pero, es cierto lo que les dijeron… al principio sí fue una apuesta pero conforme salían con ustedes, se dieron cuenta de que las amaban, al final renunciaron a la apuesta y se dedicaron a conquistarlas, no por el dinero.

_-Por ahora no creo en esa versión, aunque pueda ser verídica, espero me comprendas._

-Por supuesto.

_-Avísale a tu hermano que Winry está bien y que se quedará a dormir aquí, también dile que no quiere que la busque, que no se le ocurra venir a mi casa porque entonces conocerá mi arma._

-Lo entiendo… cuídela teniente.

_-No te preocupes, gracias por llamar… adiós._

Al día siguiente Edward se levantó extremadamente temprano para ir a buscar a la rubia, lamentablemente yacía tiempo que Riza y Winry habían salido. Se dirigió al cuartel con la esperanza de que la teniente le dijera su ubicación pero solo se encontró con los subordinados de Roy y con este último.

-Vaya, Acero, definitivamente te fue peor que a mí –exclamó Roy con una mínima cantidad de burla, al ver la venda que cubría la frente del rubio y al notar que ésta estaba manchada de sangre. Incluso ocasionó un escalofrío en su cuerpo reconociendo que Winry era la más peligrosa de las dos.

-Odio esto, ¿por qué se enteraron?, ¿por qué lo supieron cuando ya estábamos decididos a renunciar?, ¿por qué tuve que aceptar esta estúpida apuesta?

-Porque ambos somos unos completos idiotas –manifestó Roy con la mirada baja.

-No he sabido nada de Winry, nada desde que me golpeó… le hice mucho daño, lloró más de lo que había visto… la herí, no me merezco ni su perdón.

-Buenos días –saludó una voz femenina a los subordinados de Roy quienes, al enterarse, criticaban a su coronel.

-Teniente –exclamó el pelinegro –por favor déjeme hablar con usted.

-Creí haber sido clara –dijo con frialdad. Edward se acercó a ella y la miró suplicantemente.

-Por favor, teniente, ¿dónde está Winry?

-Ni creas que te diré Edward, incluso si estás arrepentido no permitiré que te acerques a ella.

-Sé que cometimos un error, y, aunque suene a puro cinismo, la apuesta nos ayudó a darnos cuenta de que las mejores mujeres que podremos conocer son las que más cerca están de nosotros… al principio yo no veía a Winry como una opción, pero con esta estúpida apuesta, me di cuenta de que es más especial de lo que siempre reconocí… la amo… no puedo dejarla así, necesito arreglar las cosas o por lo menos hacer que me escuche… por favor –suplicó recibiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de la rubia –se lo suplico.

Silencio por varios minutos. Riza miró de reojo al coronel quien la miraba con la misma expresión de arrepentimiento, los subordinados de Roy la observaban, esperando con emoción la respuesta que iba a dar, Fuery lloraba un poco, conmovido por las palabras del rubio a diferencia de Breda que le insinuaba a la teniente que no le dijera al alquimista de acero de la ubicación de la Rockbell… pero al final ella decidió por su cuenta.

-Dudo que llegues a herirla más… está en la estación del tren, regresará a Rizenbull –finalizó y solo recibió un abrazo por parte de Ed junto con un _gracias._ Luego el rubio salió corriendo de la oficina a una velocidad impresionante. Riza intentó advertirle algo pero fue detenida por el coronel -¿usted que quiere?

-Una segunda oportunidad.

-Créame que usted no se lo merece… ya es un adulto, Edward es un niño y aunque no es justificable al menos es más razonable.

-Sé que hicimos mal… sobre todo yo… pero solo necesito unos minutos de su tiempo para poder explicarle todo.

-Lo siento, pero no.

-Teniente… no es por alardear pero, ¿a qué vino?

-No por este accidente iba a faltar al trabajo, y no sea tan petulante, usted no se merece el cariño de ninguna dama.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que la teniente, de la que yo me enamoré, siga con aquél carácter tan especial.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Roy Mustang la tomó de las manos y se las besó con dulzura al tiempo que se hincaba. Riza lo miró atónito pero no lo mostró, lo miraba con la misma expresión de odio.

-Que usted es la persona más valiente y fuerte que haya conocido. Comparado con usted, yo solo soy un humano estúpido e insignificante. Sabía que vendría a trabajar por esas mismas razones… usted es más fuerte que todo.

-¿De dónde saca esas ridículas frases?

-Con usted… de mi propia alma… solo unos minutos le pido, para explicarle y para confesarme… solo eso.

Y finalmente la rubia aceptó. Roy le explicó, a solas, todo lo que había pasado, desde antes de la apuesta hasta los más insignificantes detalles. Riza escuchó hasta el final interrumpiendo la confesión un par de veces para hacer una pregunta. Finalmente Roy finalizó:

-Permítame recompensarla, ya verá que el dinero no me importa en lo más mínimo, déjeme consentirla hasta el cansancio.

-¿No le importa el dinero? –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que no –prosiguió el alquimista de fuego –solo me interesa cuando puedo gastarlo en la mujer que más amo.

-¿En mí o en una de sus tantas novias?

-En usted… en la mujer más perfecta que jamás haya conocido: la más fuerte, inteligente, hermosa, hábil, sincera, dulce en su forma de ser, fiel, admirable y humana -Riza se sonrojó ante eso, bajando inmediatamente la mirada y Roy aprovechó el momento para tomarla con delicadeza de la mandíbula, obligándola a verlo a los ojos y continúo –ésta noche recuperaremos la noche que perdí por mi idiotez, por favor, déjame demostrarte que te deseo a ti y a nadie más.

Después de aquella plática, Riza tuvo que aceptar, no porque las palabras del coronel hayan suavizado su opinión hacia él, sino porque estaba enamorada de él.

Entre tanto, Edward se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la estación del tren. Afortunadamente el medio de transporte aún no tenía planes de avanzar así que llegó a tiempo para poder buscarla. Una vez que la vio, con esa expresión de tristeza y con su típica falda y chamarra negra, el rubio se tornó más nervioso y prefirió en ese momento batallar contra los homúnculos. Tragó saliva y se acercó a ella por detrás. La nombró recibiendo un gemido de susto por parte de ella y la tomó con suavidad de su mano derecha. Ella forcejeó.

-Por favor, déjame explicarte.

-No tienes nada que explicar Ed… ¿a qué viniste?, ¿a burlarte de mí?, ¿a mostrarme tus 1000 yenz diciendo que valió la pena todo esto? ¡Dímelo! –Demonios, otra vez estaba llorado, se sentía cada vez peor, se sentía como un idiota...un verdadero idiota. ¡Maldito autoestima que se atrevió a pisotear!

-Vine porque te amo –fue su única respuesta. Se generó un silencio, ambos mirándose y sintiendo como su cabello era movido por el viento –porque no quiero que te alejes de mí… porque quiero que me perdones y me dejes explicarte… porque ya no puedo estar sin ti… porque, simplemente, te amo.

Y en eso se escuchó una voz: "_Pasajeros a Rizenbull, favor de abordar el tren, en unos minutos nos iremos"_

Edward sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpear al locutor pero se olvidó momentáneamente de su odio al notar que la rubia tomaba su maleta.

-Winry, espera, por favor.

-No Ed, esto se acabó.

-Por favor, solo déjame explicarte… -sintió como Winry desasía su apretón y después se dio cuenta que comenzaba a caminar –no te vayas, déjame explicarte –estaba desesperado, la sujetó con más fuerza de la mano –quédate conmigo…

-Suéltame –no fue una orden, sonó más como una súplica. Se estaba debilitando.

-Déjame explicarte, no te puedes ir, te quiero, Winry, te quiero y no puedo dejar que te vayas…

-Déjame –cada vez con la voz más baja.

-Solo unos minutos, ya verás que después…

-Déjame…

-… todo estará bien, estaremos bien, tú y yo estaremos…

-¡SUÉLTAME! –gritó y se liberó de su prisión -¡¿No has entendido? Yo ya no te amo, no después de esto!

-Winry… -susurró sintiendo como su corazón se partía.

-¡Esto te ganas por haber jugado conmigo, no solo pierdes mi cariño, también mi amistad, nunca más vuelvas a Rizenbull, no quiero verte jamás! –chilló y corrió al tren para poder subirse. Se sentó en una gaveta y notó que Edward aún estaba en esa postura, ido y dolido. Sintió que su corazón era destruido. Quiso regresar para decirle que era mentira, que aún lo amaba, pero debía ser fuerte. Desvió su mirada de la ventana y esperó a que el tren comenzara a avanzar.

Al principio pensó que ya se había librado pero luego volvió a escuchar su nombre. Se sorprendió al ver que el rubio corría con tal de alcanzar al medio de transporte. Al estar más cerca se dedicó a expresar lo que sentía.

-¡Lo lamento, sé que fue un error!, ¡pero gracias a esa apuesta descubrí algo sumamente importante!... –se detuvo para tomar aire y también porque casi chocó con un hombre -… ¡sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero esto me ayudó mucho para poder conocerte, ya no como una amiga, sino como algo más!... ¡y me di cuenta de que, lo que realmente siento por ti, es que…! ¡Ah! –gritó automáticamente al tropezarse con un par de maletas. Winry se asomó más a la ventana, preocupada y con un nudo en la garganta. Edward se alejaba de su vista ocasionando más tristeza en la rubia, pero luego descubrió como nuevamente volvía a correr. Ed ya estaba agotado pero no le importó, tenía que terminar su frase -¡TE AMO WINRY!... ¡TE AMO Y YA NO SÉ QUE PODRÉ HACER SIN TI, REGRESA!... ¡TE AMO, POR FAVOR!

Winry gritó con todas sus fuerzas que también lo amaba pero notó después que un muro había impedido que el rubio escuchase su última frase. Después vio que el camino para Ed había terminado, se alejaba de Central mientras visualizaba a Ed con una expresión de tristeza. Maldito muro, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer ese muro?... y ahora que le iba a confesar a Ed lo que sentía por él. Se sentó en su asiento tomando una postura deprimida. Para su suerte, el tren se detuvo anunciando la una falla en el sistema, se escucharon protestas por parte de los pasajeros, realmente una estupidez, pero no le importó, buena suerte para ella. Salió del tren con sus maletas y se dedicó a correr todo el fragmento de tierra que había recorrido el medio de transporte, afortunadamente no había sido mucho.

Mientras, Ed miraba con dolor al muro, maldiciendo por completo su existencia y culpándose de su estupidez. Quería golpearse para ver si, así, entendía la lección. Se dispuso a dar la vuelta, era un caso perdido pero una voz lo detuvo. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con una Winry jadeante corriendo hasta su lado.

-Winry… -musitó. Se acercó lentamente, luego ayudó a la chica a subirse a la estación y una vez que recobró la respiración, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas –Winry, hermosa, Winry yo…

-Quería decirte algo… -exclamó recuperando su aliento –no lo escuchaste por ese estúpido muro ¿cierto?... te dije que te amo.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Te amo –dijo con dulzura para después abrazarlo con mayor fuerza –te amo Ed, siempre lo he hecho, te amo.

-Yo igual Winry, ya sé amarte de verdad –interrumpió el abrazo para tomarla de los hombros y para implantar un beso. Sintió sus bellos labios posar con los suyos, descubriendo la suavidad de estos y después detectando su color rosado. Ambos se abrazaron mientras profundizaron el contacto. Ed la tomó de la cintura y Winry lo sujetó del cuello, impidiendo que ninguno intentara moverse… un beso lleno de amor, más grande que cualquier otro, ya que guarda una enseñanza… y una promesa.

-Te amaré por siempre Winry, y te haré feliz.

* * *

_**N/A **_

_:P Asco de capítulo, ¿qué opinan ustedes? Las disculpas no bastan, pero sí que hagas el ridículo xDD Pobre Ed..._

_Espero les guste y me expresen su opinión apretando el botoncito que dice __Review_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente… en el final Dx Solo les diré que alguien sí obtendrá los 1000 yenz… tal vez, si no quiero cambiarle a mi final._

_Besos!_


	10. El verdadero ganador

_**N/A **__Bueno aquí el final, aún no lo creo pero también me merezco una buena patada por haber tardado mucho, aunque me gusta siempre dejar los finales (aunque sean tan nefastos como posiblemente sea este) en suspenso._

_Espero me disculpen xD y debo decir que fue el comentario de _fma1202_el que me hizo gritar del susto, jajaja, lo lamento en serio, abusé de mi poder publicador (?) pero es que también siento tristeza de que vaya a acabar Dx_

_**Advertencias **Corto, h__umor, humillaciones, escenas estúpidas y mucho karma xD Además de que sabremos quién fue el verdadero ganador. Un final raro e inesperado, parece más bien relleno pero se divertirán… o espero._

_**Agradecimientos: **__Mi parte favorita. Gracias a todos los que dedican un rato de su vida para leer esta cochinada o intento de Humor/Romance (?) Pero más es mi amor hacia aquellas personas que dejan un review._

**Miu Furinji **_Pues no recuerdo si me dejaste, pero gracias por este, espero te guste el final. Saludos!_

**fma1202 **_Jeje, ese no era el final y bueno lo que más deseaba en el mundo era terminar el fic (?) Espero te guste el final y gracias por presionarme xDD_

* * *

**El verdadero ganador**

* * *

Las cosas se habían arreglado entre nuestras parejas favoritas y en un intento por mejorar aún más la situación, ambos protagonistas invitaron a nuestras bellas rubias a un restaurant más elegante y hermoso que los otros dos. Una cita doble como loca idea propuesta por Roy en caso de requerir de la alquimia del rubio para salvarse de un posible asesinato, eso, claro, se lo dijo en privado.

Los atuendos eran los mismos pero las caras no. Unas distintas sonrisas aparecieron en ellos. Algunas serias como el de la teniente y Roy y otras grandes y contagiosas como la de Winry y Edward.

En fin. Se sentaron en una mesa y platicaron toda la noche, sin sacar, obviamente, el tema de la apuesta. En varias ocasiones rieron con las reacciones del alquimista de acero, como el gritar que no era un enano cuando, evidentemente, lo era; también protestar al mesero por haber traído una gran cantidad de leche en una taza y un par de veces respondiendo a los insultos y burlas del coronel. Era realmente divertido, no pudieron evitar comportarse como unos idiotas enfrente de tanta gente sofisticada, silenciosa y educada. Recibieron miradas por todos los comensales debido a sus ruidosas carcajadas y a los gritos de Ed. Pero ignorando eso, la noche había sido magistral.

Roy reía junto con la teniente pero se detuvo al ver a alguien bastante familiar entrando al restaurant. Ed le daba la espalda a la entrada así que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Roy le advirtió.

-¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó el rubio antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre Ed? –inquirió Winry.

-Que Alphonse acaba de entrar –respondió Roy sacando de la duda a Winry y la teniente pero recibiendo miradas de sorpresa.

-No lo veo –exclamó Ed al tiempo que estiraba su cuello y su cuerpo con tal de ver a la armadura viviente.

-No lo molesten –dijo Riza.

-Lo curioso es que vino con una mujer –confesó Roy recibiendo más rostro atónitos –Acero será mejor que… -pero se detuvo al ver que Edward ya no estaba en su asiento

-Ed, ¡Ed! ¡Regresa! –susurraba Winry al notar al alquimista de acero gatear en el suelo dirigiéndose a la posible mesa en donde estaba Alphonse.

-¡Acero no seas idiota, regresa!

Lamentablemente el rubio los ignoraba. Como era un gabinete a su espalda, ni la armadura ni la mujer, notaron que un enano yacía en el suelo espiándolos. Edward se impresionó al ver que la dama que acompañaba a su hermano era la misma pelirroja que había sido ayudada por Al con sus bolsas de mandado. Tuvo que esconderse en una planta al detectar que la mujer se ponía de pie. Aprovechó el momento para sentarse junto a su hermano.

-¡¿Hermano qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto.

-¡¿Me estás siguiendo?

-¡No yo vine aparte con Winry, el coronel y la teniente! ¡El que me debe explicaciones eres tú!

-¡No debo nada, ahora vete!

-¿Por qué estás saliendo con ella?

Alphonse dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Ella me invitó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ¡vete! –gritó al notar como una jovencita de unos 15 años entraba al restaurant -¡veta antes de que te vean!

-¡¿También es tu cita?

-¡También me invitó ahora vete!

-¡Explícate Alphonse!

Entre tanto, Roy, Winry y Riza escuchaban su pequeña discusión desde su mesa. El pelinegro se puso de pie junto con Winry y fueron a la mesa de la armadura para sacar a Edward del lugar ya que la mujer pelirroja regresaba de los sanitarios.

-¡No te debo ninguna explicación, vete!

-No hasta que…

-Discúlpanos Alphonse, Acero vámonos.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí? –inquirió el rubio con molestia debido a la interrupción -¡Váyanse!

-¡Ed no seas maleducado! –dijo Winry –coronel ayúdeme a llevarlo.

-Entendido –y dicho eso obligó a Ed a ponerse de pie y al ver que luchaba lo cargó de la cintura para después colocárselo al hombro ignorando sus protestas y recibiendo una mirada llena de gratitud por parte de Alphonse.

Sentaron a Edward nuevamente a su asiento y le dedicaron 5 minutos de sermones, cosa que irritó al alquimista.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Edward? –curioseó Riza.

-¿Por qué creen que lo hice? Al me debe una explicación.

-Déjalo ser libre Acero.

-¡Nunca!

-… Esto es vergonzoso, no dudo en que tarden en pedirnos que nos vayamos .murmuró Riza –parecemos niños.

-Ed es el que parece un niño –se burló Winry.

-¡No soy un niño!

-Disculpen pero debo pedirles que guarden un poco de silencio o me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirles que se vayan –exclamó el mesero al tiempo que entregaba los alimentos.

-Lamentamos mucho nuestra actuación señor, pero al parecer los niños no saben comportarse –dijo Roy en tono burlón dirigiéndose a Ed y recibiendo un rostro rojo debido al enojo –trataremos de calmarlo.

-Se lo imploro señor –fue lo último que dijo aquel caballero. Edward lo miró con odio pero luego tuvo que calmarse al ver la llave de Winry debajo de la mesa siendo sostenida por ella y con la intención de callar sus gritos.

-Qué les dije…

-Es por eso que la amo teniente ya que es muy inteligente.

-Ya sabe que esas frases sacadas de un libro no me impresionan, de hecho me aborrecen –y con esto provocó más risas por parte de Ed quien intentó callar las carcajadas con su mano.

-Ya que eres tan bueno, Acero, ¿por qué no me dices unos cuantos trucos? –dijo Roy con una mirada petulante, pero solo ocasionó que Riza apuntara su arma a su costado.

-Creí que lo de la apuesta había quedado atrás.

-Y así es –respondió con nerviosismo –solo me gusta molestar al enano.

-¡¿A QUIÉN…? –fue silenciado con la mano de Winry.

-Te dijimos que te callaras Ed.

Durante toda la cena se intentó silenciar las carcajadas generadas por la rebeldía de Edward, también por los pequeños comentarios que aumentaban las risas y por las reacciones de las rubias que ocasionaban humillaciones a Ed y Roy.

Al final fueron obligados a salir del establecimiento ya que las carcajadas fueron imposibles de detener al ver como una jarra llena de leche era accidentalmente tirada a la cabezota de Edward. Éste último grito como nunca en toda la noche. Roy tuvo que pellizcarse la pierna con tal de detener su risa y las rubias no se quedaban atrás.

-Que irónico que la leche casi te mata –exclamó Winry una vez que salieron del lugar fomentando más las risas.

-Déjame en paz.

-En serio, Acero, la leche será tu perdición.

-¡Que se callen!

-La única solución, Edward, es que tomes tus 3 vasos diarios.

-¡¿Usted también teniente?

Y con esto se concluyó la noche. El trío riendo del rubio y este último empapado de líquido.

Al día siguiente Edward se dirigió a la oficina de Mustang debido a que ya tenía que trabajar. Alphonse lo acompaño con tal de ser testigo de una cruel broma por parte de los subordinados de Roy y de este último. El rubio entraba inocentemente al cuarto y al abrir la puerta fue recibido por una cubeta llena de leche que cayó en su cabeza desde el cielo. Lo único que escuchó fueron carcajadas fuera de esa endemoniada cubeta y sintió como su ropa estaba empapada pero nunca imaginó que era leche hasta que se lo comentó su hermano.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERME ESO? ¡VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO!

-Vamos jefe solo fue una broma –dijo Havoc entre risas y un cigarro.

-Tranquilo hermano –trató de calmarlo pero no podía concentrarse debido a la imagen tan graciosa que había guardado en su mente de su hermano con una cubeta.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN ERAS UN CÓMPLICE, AL?

-No, no, claro que no.

-Lo lamentamos Acero, pero fue tan gracioso.

-¡¿Por qué demonios se lo contó a todos?

-¡Porque fue sumamente gracioso Ed! –respondió Winry.

-¡Váyanse al diablo! –insultó y después usó su alquimia para secar su atuendo. La luz azul rodeó toda la habitación evitando tener una buena visualización de los presentes, así que Ed no se dio cuenta de que lo subordinados de Roy seguían riendo y murmurando, pero si escuchó una parte de los diálogos. Seguido se fue a sentar mostrando una expresión molesta y ofendida.

-Hermano no te enojes.

-Solo les digo esto, me vengaré, ¡lo juro!

-Para cuando lo hagas ya tendrán sus cuerpos.

-¡Otra vez ese comentario, por tu culpa hicimos esa apuesta!

-¿Yo? Pero si tú fuiste quien lo sugirió.

-¡LO ODIO CORONEL, LO ODIO!

-Entonces ¿usted fue quién sugirió la apuesta? –le murmuró Riza al coronel con tono amenazador.

-Cla… claro que no.

-En realidad ambos deberían irse al infierno… Por cierto, Alphonse, ¿qué hacías con ese par de mujeres anoche?

Alphonse se tornó nervioso.

-Ellas me invitaron.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Winry.

-Querían recompensarme.

-¿Recompensarte? –repitió Roy.

-Resulta que, a ambas, las ayudé con un problemita que tenían.

-Ya cuéntales todo, Al.

-Este… ciertamente en toda la semana las estuve viendo y…

-Básicamente estuvo conquistándolas –completó Edward –Es todo un _casanova _en armadura¿no lo creen?

-No es cierto hermano. Se dio el caso de que ambas querían verme.

-Así que se enamoraron de ti, ¡que romántico! –expresó Winry.

-No… No realmente.

-Debiste haber hecho algo bueno Alphonse ya que ambas chicas estaban bonitas… ¡pero no tanto como usted teniente!

-Guárdese sus comentarios.

-¿Qué técnicas utilizaste para conquistarlas Al? –inquirió Havoc con un tono de voz bastante serio. Todos lo observaron con crítica.

-No le digas chico, solo lo quiere para conseguir una cita con la florista –exclamó Breda -¡pero ella ya se negó 5 veces!

-¡Cállate!

-Amm… en realidad no hice mucho. Solo fui caballeroso, supongo.

-Deberían aprender a Alphonse que no hizo todo eso por una apuesta –opinó Riza.

-Por cierto ¿quién ganó la apuesta? –curioseó Falman pero solo recibió miradas de odio para que cerrase la boca.

-¿Para qué les recuerdas? –le susurró Breda. Falman trató de retractarse pero, tanto Ed como Roy, ya sabían que ese hecho había quedado en el pasado así que no les dio miedo responder.

-Ninguno, cancelamos la apuesta antes de nombrar un ganador.

-… ¿Cuánto apostaron? ¿1000 yenz?

-Así es teniente –respondió Edward, avergonzado.

-Creo que ya sé a quién le deben de pagar.

-¿Eh? –dudaron Roy y Ed al mismo tiempo.

-Alphonse demostró cómo se debe conquistar a una chica, y no solo eso, conquistó a dos. Además de que les advirtió miles de veces de que ese no era el camino correcto.

-¡¿Qué?

-Así que cada uno le pagará 1000 yenz a Al –completó Winry. La armadura bajó la mirada, al parecer la idea le agradaba –y más les vale que lo hagan porque si no demostrarán que son unos desgraciados cobardes, estúpidos y transas.

-Pareciera que me lo dices solo a mí, Winry.

-Espero hayan aprendido su lección chicos –exclamaron Winry y Riza al unísono.

Sí, definitivamente aprendieron su lección:

La próxima vez implantarían más reglas y…

… no apostarían tanto dinero si saben que van a perder.

…

Y así fue como su billetera quedó vacía, lo que les asustaba al inicio; pero lo que más les dolía era el ver como sus dos amores rechazaron una cita con tal de irse con Alphonse a pasear.

* * *

**N/A **_Se siente muy bien terminar algo, es un sentimiento único._

_Sólo espero de verdad les haya gustado, a mi pareció justo que Alphonse ganara después de todo es un caballero en una armadura. El karma fue el factor esencial, después de todo logró darles una lección a Roy y Ed y deseo que el final tan nauseabundo sea comprendido, es raro, lo sé, pero mantiene esa misma línea de amor y comedia del que mi fic se caracterizo desde un principio._

_Así que con esto, chicos, espero hayan aprendido una lección, no apuesten, nos hieren… bueno serviría si un hombre leyera el fic aunque soy desconocedora de eso._

_Gracias, muchas gracias por seguirme, por acompañarme por este camino lleno de topes xD por comentarme, por guiarme, por presionarme, por todo y es gracias a ustedes por el que otro proyecto esta realizado._

_Sin más nos vemos en otro fic mío o inclusive suyo._

_Un beso!_


End file.
